


Nifflers, Quaffles And Bludgers.

by ReturntoNeverland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, I'm not giving to much away, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Read and you'll know, so a few mistakes probably slipped through the cracks, unbated, wanting to be as cool as Lily Luna Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturntoNeverland/pseuds/ReturntoNeverland
Summary: SCANDAL! IN THE HOUSE OF POTTER-MALFOY!There are celebrities. And then, there are celebrities. We’ve seen many a famous face grace the front page, of our beloved Daily Prophet. But none so much, as our boy who lived. Mr Harry James Potter.Yes. My dear readers. Our savior does have a taste for being in the public eye. His latest being his engagement, and pregnancy to pureblood socialite and potions master, Draco Malfoy. Also known, former death eater. Yes our young savior has always been one for the lime light. And now it seem's his youngest son Albus-Severus Potter. Son to former Holliehead Harpies chaser, now coach for the team. After her brief stint here at the Prophet as our sports editor Ginny Wood. (for more information on the Wood, Weasley marriage see pg. 7)Though you my readers, may be wondering what young Albus-Severus Potter has done. To earn himself a spot on the illustrious front page, of this fine paper. Well hold onto your brooms, because the young boy of twelve(14) has gotten himself knocked up.





	Nifflers, Quaffles And Bludgers.

Harry’s face lit up, with a shit eating grin.

He was pregnant.

After weeks of an unexpected, and unexplained illness. He’d bit the wand, and visited the healer. Not of his own volition mind. Draco had been badgering him till insanity beforehand, so that left visiting the healer or having to live with an irritable arse, until he’d done what he was told.

Now here he was. Nearly six hours after his appointment and still smiling like an imbecile. Though unexpected, the news still filled him with joy. He thought his time of nappies were over, but he couldn’t deny the elation doing it over stirred in him.

Now it was just the matter of what Draco would say. And of course their children. Who though accepting of both their fathers relationship, sharing a sibling together tied the four of them together for life now.

“Harry” Draco, called from the kitchen floo. Speak of the devil.

***

Meanwhile in an abandoned girls lavatory.

Albus-Severus face went blank, as he stared at the swiftly changing potion. As it went from transparent, to clear light pink.

“Fuck!”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Did he mention fuck. Merlin, Morgana and Salazar. His parents were going to kill him, not to mention Mr. Malfoy.

“Fuck!” He screamed again as he hurled the potion and its contents at moaning Myrtles cubicle. The aforementioned bottle smashing satisfyingly, spraying shards of glass and potion over the stone floor.

In hindsight, throwing it at Myrtle’s cubicle wasn’t the best idea. As she began wailing loudly, causing Albus to make a hasty retreat back to the Slytherin dormitories.

With a sigh he collapsed face forward onto his bed to contemplate the epic shit storm he’d just gotten himself into.

“Al.”

***

“Draco,” Harry beamed as he watched Draco dig into his homemade roast chicken, veg and gravy . Slavering the gravy over the spud before popping it in his mouth. “mmm” was his response.

“You know how you’ve been a pain in my arse trying to get me to go to the healer.” He stated, with a grin. Draco lifted his attention from his dinner to give him his undivided attention. “ I prefer to think of it as loving concern, for my lover of two years. But go on.” He smirked.

Harry shook his head at the idiot before him, wondering how they’d lasted two years the way they, got on. He chalks it up to a crazy little thing called love.

“Well. I saw the healer today.”

“And what did they say.” Draco worried, taking Harrys hand in-between their plates of food. Harry thought he’d mess with Malfoy a little bit for old times sake.

Dropping his head he looked down at the table. “They found something.” He whispered, really getting into character.

He heard Malfoy let out a shaky breath. “What..what did they find.” He gulped. Harry felt bad, it took a lot to shake Draco, and he sounded worried the poor thing. Harry didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep up the ruse, so he continued to look down at the table suppressing a grin.

“They found a growth in my stomach.” Well it wasn’t a lie. The grip on his hand grew tighter.

“Can they remove it. Is it life threatening.” He questioned. “They can remove it. And its not life threatening, more... life changing.” Harry looked up grin on his face.

Draco looked at him in confusion and fear. “Why the fuck are you smiling Potter. You just told me, you have a life changing growth in your stomach, you shouldn’t be smiling. We should be back at the healers booking a appointment to get it removed.”

“Im afraid, that that won’t be possible, for another eight months.” He stated. Draco’s pupils grew large. “So you have, to have that thing growing inside you for another eight months. What will that do to you. What incompetent healer did you see potter.” He boomed.

Harrys eyes sparked with mirth, he definitely couldn’t keep it up in any longer. “I saw the very best, I’m Harry Potter. And don’t worry it won’t do that much to me health wise. I’ll just get a bit fat, have nausea for a couple months, frequent urination, fatigue, cravings, back pain. Among other things.” He grinned.

“Don’t worry! Don’t worry! That sounds horrible Potter. Why can't we take care of it now! Nip it in the bud.” He exclaimed.

Okay he’d had his fun, and even though Draco didn’t know what he was talking about, even the slightest hint of getting rid of their child hurt.

“Draco.” He gasped, aghast. “How can you even suggest getting rid off our baby.”

“Im not saying to get rid of our baby I’m saying we….wait, what!.” He stammered. Harry let out a laugh. Draco started to grin. “Are you saying, what I think your saying.”

“If what you think I’m saying, is that I'm pregnant. Then yes I am.”

A moment of silence passed between them, before Harry found himself being spun around in the air, and kissed forcefully.

“That was a shitty way to tell me you were pregnant Potter.” He scowled. Hands on either side of his face, cupping it gently despite his words. Harry chuckled, “Pay back for being an arse.”

One of Draco’s hands slipped down to Harry's still flat stomach, “Is there really a baby in there.” He wondered.

“Yes” Harry smiled.

“Fuck, Potter. We’re going to have to do it all again.” He stressed. “yep” Harry confirmed wistfully. Merlin Malfoy was dramatic.

“We’ll be fifty one, by the time the kids in Hogwarts.” Draco continued. “Yep” He repeated.

“We’ll have to get up at all hours of the night and mmpphh.” Harry cut him off with a quick peck to the lips. “yes to all” Harry replied at the smiling blond. “But it doesn't matter how old we are, or what we will have to relearn, because in the end we’ll have a little witch or wizard that's all us and I think thats pretty amazing after how long it took to get where we are.” He explained, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck, and placing a peck at the corner of his mouth.

“We’re going to have a baby.” Draco grinned.

“We’re going to have a baby.” He grinned back. Their dinner laying cold and forgotten.

***

“Al. what are we going to do.” Scorpius trembled. “We can't have a baby! We’re basically babies ourself, I don’t know how to change a nappy, ugh… what do you do after you change it. Or whatever the fuck else you do with a kid. I’m still a kid. We haven’t even finished Hogwarts yet. Al. Al. AL!” Scorp trilled.

Its all well and good for him to have a freak out. He’s not the one who has to carry the thing for nine months.

“ALBUS” Scorp shrieked down at him. As he sat stoic on the four poster, in the fourth year boy dorms. “Well. Are you going to contribute to the conversation. You don’t just tell me your pregnant, than sit there like a frozen ashwinder egg.” Al continued to remain like an ashwinder egg. “say something.” Scorp pleaded.

Rolling his eyes he looked up at him. “What do you want me to say, Scorp.” He probed. “That everything is going to be fine. That our parents wont only support us but congratulate us too. That we’re going to finish Hogwarts with honours, we’ll have the baby and it will be an angel, that not only never cries but is smooth flying. Everyone will support us, even though we may as well technically be brothers because its only a matter of time before your father plucks up the courage to give my dad the ring, he has hidden in ‘A Potions Masters Guide to All Things Potions’. Is that what you wanted to hear Scorp.” He Questioned dryly.

“No..” Scorp whispered dejectedly. “But I would prefer something other than a stunned Grindylow.” He sighed, before sitting down next to Al in despair. “What are we going to do Al.” He lamented, resting his head on Al’s shoulder.

Albus allowed Scorps head to stay there, taking comfort in the contact. Even though, to much contact is what got them into this mess in the first place.

“I don’t know Scorp. I really don’t know, the way I see it, we only have one option.” Al sighed in defeat. “I can't abort, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. Plus its illegal. Dad was an orphan so he cant stand people who would willingly give away their child just because they didn’t want it. He understands some do it for their child, but he still thinks little of them.” He explained. Taking hold of of Scorpius hand.

“Plus father would be outraged. Not just because I’m, we’re going to be teen parents, but if he even got an inkling that we would give away the next heir to the Malfoy name, well, he’d get started on the next heir and disown me.” Scorp gulped unhelpfully. “Thats not even taking in to account what grandfather and grandmother would say.” He groaned flopping backwards onto the bed.

Like He said unhelpful, and dramatic. Al knew Draco would never do that, Lucius on the other hand. He sighed before flopping next to Scorp, turning his head to face him. “So” he whispered, “we’re going to have a baby.”

Scorpius took his hand in his own, entwining their fingers. Both boys as scared as each other.

“We’re going to have a baby.” He choked.

***

Harry had sent an owl to each of his children, telling them all that he would be meting them, and that he would be getting them all a at private room at the Hogs Head. Draco had also sent a similar owl to Scorpius.

He wasn’t sure how the kids would react to the news. He knew that telling the kids together was at the top of their list of people to break the news too, before the press got wind of it.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep secret, till they were past the danger zone, which just so happened to be the day, that they would tell their children.

The only people who knew of his pregnancy before them was, one his boss, who had to be told, and had put Harry on desk duty after, he was sworn to a vow of secrecy until they had made the news public.

Two their doctor who yesterday granted them their first look at their child. Harry wasn’t sure he had ever seen Draco so emotional, though of course he denied it. ‘I don’t know what you’re on about Potter your obviously delusional. Malfoy’s don’t cry.’

The third was Molly, who upon seeing him at last Sundays dinner, gave Harry a huge hug. Placing a hand over his stomach before stating he needed cake.

Which brings us to now at his tenth week of pregnancy, and having to deal with an already slightly overbearing Draco Malfoy. Who has made it, his life’s mission, to make sure he knew everything there is to know, about male pregnancy. While simultaneously driving Harry barmy.

“Harry! What, do you think, you are doing?” He screeched.

Harry looked up from his bowl of chicken madras, spoon halfway to his lips. “Having my lunch.”

“Obviously.” The prick roles his eyes. “I mean, what are you eating.” He drawled marching over to the kitchen table.

“Uh……Curry.” He bit back in annoyance. “hey!” He yelped as it was snatched from his hands. Malfoy had game taking away a pregnant mans food.

“Merlin’s, bloody beard. Potter. You can’t eat this.” He looked at the curry in disgust. “And why the hell not, Malfoy.” Harry growled. Reaching for his wand.

“Because, you pillock. You aren't allowed to eat spicy, oily or unhealthy foods. Not only will you be complaining of indigestion later, you’ll also get nauseous and gassy. Do you want that Potter.” He exclaimed. A grin then gracing his face. Harry felt like hexing it off. “So maybe instead of scowling at me, you should be thanking me for saving you from all that.”

Harry couldn’t help it. With a flick of his wand, the hex hit.

“Fuck! Potter!” Draco screamed as the bat bogey took affect. A grin lit up Harry’s face at the sight. “I was married to Ginny for twelve years, you pick up a thing or too.” He beamed. “Now I’m going upstairs, with my lunch.” He yanked the bowl out of Draco’s hands. “And if you even so much as think of stopping me, I will use something far worse than a bat bogey. Understand.”

And with that, he gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek, while dodging the still attacking bats. Then made his way up the stairs taking a spoonful of the curry with a moan, while in the distance the cries of “POTTER!” Rang out.

***

“I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.” Albus moaned, as the contents of his stomach expelled themselves into the loo.

Scorpius winced at the noise, staring at the carvings in the cubicle wall. “There, there.” He consoled, patting Al on the back with unease and a hint of disgust.

Scorpius wasn’t one for vomit, when it was himself, expelling his innards. But when it was someone else, he always felt the need to join in with them. “Stop touching me.” Al barked as he shrugged Scorpius hand off him, before returning to the porcelain throne. He backed off standing unsure, of what to do for his best friend. It wasn’t the first trip to the mens and he doubted it would be the last.

“What do you want me to do Al. I don’t know what to do.” He pleaded.

Albus groaned. “Leave me alone to die.” Placing his sweaty head on the cool porcelain. Scorpius couldn’t hold back the chuckle. “As much as I know you’d love that. It’s kind of an inopportune moment, what with having to meet the rent’s.”

Albus groaned again, before finding the strength to get up. Make his way out of the cubicle, and wash his face and mouth out. Casting a quick breath freshening charm once he was done.

“What, have we talked about. Its not cool, and it never will be cool, to call our parents, rent’s.” He chided using air quotations to emphasize 'rent’s'.

Laughing Scorpius retorted with, “Your brother calls them that.”

“So you see my point.” Albus smiled. Before placing a hand over his mouth and stomach, in a futile attempt to ease his nausea. The laughter died on his lips as he made his way over to Albus. combing his fingers through the other boys nest of hair. “You look like shit Al.”

“I feel like shit.” He chuckled, back weakly. Taking his hand in Scorpius. They fell into comfortable silence. They had never really needed words to express how they felt, sometimes they could go an afternoon not speaking. Just feeling comfort at the others presence. “so….Are you ready, to tell the rent’s about, you know.” Scrop gestured at Al’s stomach.

Albus laughed weakly, “No! I’m not ready tell our parents, but we may as well get it over with, while their here.”

“okay. Are we telling your siblings too. Or are we just going to tell our dads privately.”

Dragging a hand down his face he sighed, “Their bound to find out anyway. May as well get that out of the way too.”

They weren’t nearly as ready as they wanted to be, but Scorpius doubted they ever would be. So, they made their way down to the courtyard, where they had agreed to meet Al’s siblings, who upon arrival seemed to be impatiently, waiting for them.

James who was leaning against one of the archways foot resting on it, pushed off with a huff when he spotted them. “Took your time. I thought Slytherins were always on time.” He spat before starting off down the path to Hogsmead the snow catching in his beanie-less head.

Meanwhile, the other potter sibling, was bouncing off the balls of her feet. Giving Al a huge hug before turning on Scorpius, her constellation kimono flapping in the cool breeze, as she did so. Scorpius loved the girls sense of style it was all her own and more often, than not, hand made by herself. A twinkling star shone brightly before the one beside it blinked.

“Lils! Are you not wearing shoes again! Its December. You’re going to catch hypothermia.” Al sighed in exasperated amusement.

Here the two of them were, rugged up in there winter wools. Al sporting a Weasley jumper, while he, Scorpius wore a designer fur cloak, foe of course. While there Al’s little sister stood, no shoes on her feet, a tie-dye Gypsie skirt and a patch work singlet covered by her consolation kimono, and wand holding her hair up in a bun of fiery red. He’d heard Al say she spent to much time around their aunt Luna. But Scorpius knew he loved her to bits. He, himself held a soft spot for the spunky twelve year old. She was like the sister he never had.

“Im a witch Al. There is this little thing called a warming charm.” She snarked, before bouncing off to James, linking arms once she reached him. Her bells that circled her ankles jingling with each step.

“Its no wonder the Scamander boys are besotted with her.” He pondered. Falling in step with Al as they followed his siblings. “Hey.” Al barked. Making Scorpius wonder what he’d done now. As he was waked in the chest. “Thats my little sister, she’s not dating until she’s…..A hundred.” Ah, thats what he did.

He laughed as he rubbed at his now sore chest.

The trip down to the Hogs head, took way to little time, but they were kept amused and off the news they were about to dump on their family, by Lilys antics. As she conjured flower crowns and placed them on James slightly auburn hair, without his knowledge.

Lily like her name sake was very apt, at charms. And though she had a temper on her like most Potter’s, not to mention Weasley’s, she wouldn’t hurt a fly. That didn’t mean she didn’t get up to mischief though. Evident by James new look. Scorpius actually found it rather dashing. Though he was loath to admit. The eldest Potter was sex on legs. All the girls and some boys wanted a piece of him, and he could get it to, all he had to do was send them that charming Potter grin and they’d go weak at the knees. And why wouldn’t you. He was captain of the Gyrffindor quidditch team, seeker to boot and didn’t that make his father proud. He was also school prefect and had a horde of idiot Gryffindor’s surrounding him, at his beck and call, if he so desired.

Yep, James Potter was lush no doubt about it. He turned to look at Al as he smiled quietly at his sister. But Scorpius much preferred the quite bookish ones. Black trimmed hipster glasses and all, when he bothered to wear them. Most of the time he used the contacts charm but when he was in the mood he’d wear them, like today.

“Daddy!” Lily shirked, sprinting to where his father and Harry stood smile’s upon their faces, as lily jumped into her fathers arms. receiving a kiss from her dad before he let her go, and she jumped into his fathers arms. Scorpius laughed. As he drew near.

“Hey Lils. Whats my baby girl been up to.” He heard Harry ask, upon meeting them at the entrance to the Hogs head.

“Not much.” She grinned innocently. Mr. Potter wasn’t buying. especially once he caught sight of James.

“James.” Harry smiled. “Dad.” Was his short reply.

Giving him a fierce hug, he pulled back with mischief in his eye. “So James, is that what the kids, are wearing these days.”

“What are you on about.” He pouted. As much as James can put on the charm and had a jaw that could cut cheese, he could be a real tosspot.

It was then that his dad turned his attention off Lily, who had been chatting his ear off. And noticed James new do. “what on earth do you have in your hair James.” He stated with absolutely no tact.

“What?” James spluttered, placing hand on his head and pulling the flower crown off his head. “LILY!” He boomed before chasing after his sister, who had already bolted by this point.

The remaining group laughed, before embracing their respective fathers and making their way inside.

Upon entering they found a welcome surprise.

“TEDDY!” They all beamed, before embracing their cousin. “Wattcha.” He grinned down at them, well all except James who was nearing Teddys height. He certainly got the Weasley hight.

“Oh sure. Teddy gets a hug without the threat of force.” Harry jibed.

“Sorry Harry. Some have it some don’t.” Teddy hollered. As he changed his hair to look like the night sky, gaining a squeak from Lily. Even though Teddy was technically his cousin. Even he couldn’t deny, that he was down right gorgeous.

“Hows Vicky.” Harry asked as they made there way to the private room. Taking a seat at the table, as they entered the down trodden room.

The paint was starting to peel, cobwebs lined the skirting and ceiling. Scorpius could have sworn he saw a Cornish pixie nesting in one of the curtains. One didn’t come to the Hogs head for the decor and friendly service. They came for anonymity.

And as interesting as it was to hear Teddy wax poetic about Victorie and their two year old son Moony. Scorpius really just wanted to know why this family meeting was being held. They couldn’t possibly know about the baby already. Could they?

“Why are we here.” He blurted, without meaning to. It was one of his many flaws.

“Scorpius.” His father chided.

Well it wasn’t his fault he didn’t have the Malfoy skill for wearing a mask and keeping his mouth shut.

“Its alright Draco. I’m sure their all wondering why we’ve called this little gathering.”

Both Potter’s, Malfoy’s and lupine alike felt a sense of unease pass through them, two boys more so than the others.

With a cough to clear his thought Harry began. “Well I’m just going to get straight to the point… your..your going to be getting a new addition to the family.” He grinned.

Scorpius shot Al a frighted look, Al didn’t look any better.

“Finally.” Lily stated, a glimmer in her eye. “Mr. Malfoy finally popped the question. I mean it was only a matter of time before dad found that ring, hidden between ‘A Potions Masters Guide To All Things Potions.”

Silence permeated the room as every eye looked at Mr. Potter’s left hand. Very ring-less left hand he might add.

“Opps.” Lily, breathed. “Im guessing thats not what you meant.”

***

Harry’s breath hitched, at his daughter’s unintentional slip up. And before he knew what he was doing, he’d summoned the aforementioned book into his hands. Opening it gently, despite his haste.

There between the pages, lay a Celtic knot, silver ring. An emerald placed beautifully in the center of it.

He couldn't breath as he took in the band that screamed, him. He was amazed he hadn’t found it, what with the way it was oozing magic. Ever since his show down. With Voldemort he’d become increasingly susceptible to magic, sense it almost as soon as he entered a room. In his defense though he’d never really entered his library at Grimmuald place.

He picked it up in awe. Unable to take his eyes off of it, the protective charms wrapping around him the longer he held it.

“Please say yes. Potter.” Draco’s voice broke through the haze. Voice tentative and eyes only for him.

Harry stared back at those captivating grey eyes, most wouldn’t see, but Harry knew every emotion that flickered past them. At the moment they were uncertain and frighted, harry only had one word to quell them.

“Yes.”

Draco looked back in bewilderment. “Yes.” He repeated confused.

Shaking his head in amusement. “Yes. I’ll marry you, you stuck up, self righteous prat.” He chuckled before pulling Malfoy into a searing kiss. Needless to say they got lost in the moment, before the sounds of their children cat calling broke them apart.

The two of them were then surrounded in a sea of children, hugging them and patting them on the back. James heckling Draco for taking so long.

It was almost an hour later, after they’d had celebratory butter beer, fire whiskey for Teddy and the Elf wine for Draco. That Lily piped up again.

“So wait.” She asked. Her mouth ringed with foam. “if you weren’t meeting us all to tell us your engaged. Then why are we here?”

Harry had almost forgotten in all the excitement, his hand clasped in Draco’s. “Oh….um I will be blunt this time, so as to avoid confusion.” He grinned at Lily, as she buried her face in her hands, in embarrassment.

“Harry’s pregnant.” Draco blurted before he had the chance. Way to steal his thunder.

An ear piercing squeal left his daughter, and they all clapped their ears, before he was filled with an armful of Lily. While his sons cries of “Merlin. Lil’s eardrums.” Went unheard.

“Oh my stars. I cant believe I’m going to be a big sister. This is so exciting. Please make it a girl, I’ve had enough of brothers to last a lifetime.” She pleaded, without taking a breath.

Harry laughed looking down at his baby girl. Wondering what he did to deserve her. Any of his children really. Including Scorpius. Teddy was already a son in his eyes. Though he was sure if you’d ask Hermione, she'd tell you to much.

“I don't really think I, have any control over it, flower.” He noted.

“Actually.” Draco grinned hopefully.

“No. Draco. We are not doing some Godrics awful, ancient, pure blood ritual. To determine the gender of our baby.” He reputed in exasperation.

“But.” He pleaded.

“No.” Harry reaffirmed.

“You were saying yes not an hour ago.” He heard Draco mumble under his breath. James and Teddy chucked in amusement, while Harry shook his head at his fiancée antics.

Fuck.

Draco Malfoy was his fiancée. It would take a while to get used to that. If he told his eleven year old self, that in twenty two years he would be marrying Draco Malfoy. Well he’d probably have him committed to the Janus Thickery Ward.

Yet here he was engaged to the man he loves. Sure said man is an aristocratic pure blooded prick. But he was his pure blooded prick. He had five wonderful children and another on the way. One could say his life couldn’t be better.

Little did he know that in just three short months, his life would be turned upside down.

***

**Boy who lived, to wed death eater. And a new Potter or will it be Malfoy.**

_Dear readers, this reporter is proud to announce. That there are wedding bells in store for our chosen one._

_Yes. That's right. Our Boy who lived. Is tying the not. again._

_Sources close, to this reporter tells us, that former death eater, well known potions master, and long term partner, of Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy. Popped the question in the company of their respective children, and Teddy Lupin. Son of the late auror Nymphadora Tonks and Order of the phoenix member Remus Lupin._

_But, Thats not all, this reporter has uncovered. I am proud to announce that on the very same day, the couple also revealed, that they are going to be gracing the wizarding world, with a new witch or wizard. Thats right readers. Our saviour is pregnant._

_We at the prophet haven’t had such a scoop since the widow Zabini was discovered to be on husband number eight, while carrying number five's love child. (for more on the widow Zabini escapades see pg.12)_

_Needless to say, we all give our love and best wishes to the Potter and Malfoy household. On their pending nuptials, and new witch or wizard. (for more on how this relationship came to be turn to pg. 3 for the full scoop._

**Rita Skeeter.**

The great hall was abuzz with the latest gossip, in the life of his famous father. It was if no one had anything better to talk about. If the idiots read the Quibbler two weeks ago, they would already know about the news, that rocked them to their magical core, for the second time, that year.

“This is a disaster.” Al exclaimed. Between pieces of toast. “A complete and utter disaster.” He grumbled tearing apart his toast, with renewed vigor. Scaring the shit out of Scorpius, who had become prey, to Al’s mood swings.

“Now the whole school thinks they have a right to butt into our lives. And it will only get harder to hide the Quaffle.” He lamented.

Scorpius tilted his head in confusion, reminiscent of Hagrids new boar hound puppy, fang II “quaffle.” He questioned.

Al gave him a pointed look, waiting for it to click. It took a couple minutes he was embarrassed to admit but once it did he looked down at Al’s stomach then up at his annoyed expression. “Oh” he chimed.

“Yeah. Oh.” Al scowled before picking up his books in a huff, and storming off from the Slytherin table. Leaving Scorpious in his wake, feeling exhausted. Scorpius lent his head against the wooden table just to get five minutes rest. Since they found out they were going to be sharing a sibling, Al for a lack of a better word has been well.. a prat.

He didn’t know how much of this he could take. For a bit of help he’d owled his dad under the guise of checking on Harry, to see if he was being as much of a pain as Al has been. Turns out that Harry has been a joy, beaming with the new life that grew within him. Father had also said that he had the glow. Whatever the heavens that means. Then began to wax poetic about Harry and how much he loved Scorpius for accepting Harry into their lives. And though he loved his Father and wished him only happiness. The letter did not help to bully Scorpius spirits.

It seemed that Al was only getting the worst bits of pregnancy, and it was really putting a dint in their relationship. He had no illusions that teen pregnancy would be smooth flying, but the full gravity of the situation didn’t really hit him until they decided to hide it.

It was an ever amounting pressure on his back. And he wished for the weight to be lifted, because living as if nothing had happened wasn’t working. But most of all he hated that he was the one who did this to Al. If he’d just kept his dick in his pants at that stupid party they wouldn’t be in this mess. And his relationship with Al, wouldn’t have taken a hit.

With a sigh he got up, grabbing his books and making for the library. Where herbology would be taken today, with professor Longbottom. As the entire class had to finish their essay, he decided to use the library with the Gryffindors to help them along.

Upon entering the library he began his search for Al. They were early for class so they had a few minutes to spare. After a vigorous search of the isle's, he found Al hidden between the hex's and charm's isle. Sitting on the floor his knees up to his chin.

He slowly crept over to him, sitting down next to him imitating his stance.

“I heard when you have a quaffle, your not meant to sit on the floor like this.” He attempted at a joke. It didn’t work.

“Please don’t Scorp.” Al moaned. Lifting his head from his knees to face him. “I’m not in the mood.”

“I’m sorry.” He whispered back, fiddling with a loose thread in the worn carpet. Al sighed rubbing his eyes. “No. I am. I've been a prat. You don’t deserve it, I’m just taking it all out on you, and I shouldn’t.” He apologised. He needn’t have.

“Your wrong. I do deserve it. If I’d just kept it in my pants, I wouldn’t have ruined our relationship. We were best friends and then I went and fucked it up.” He admitted.

“We are, best friends.” AL tried to reassure him. “Yeah, but its not the same.” He stated.

Al pulled his sleeves up tucking them in his hands. “No. Its not.” He conceded. “but it can be. Nothing has to change.” He took one of Scorps hands in his, lacing their fingers together. The sounds of books putting themselves into their rightful spots, and the quiet whispers of procrastinating students, a welcoming hum in the background. “you have to stop blaming yourself. I was there you know.”

“But. If I was any kind of smart, I would have, you know. Used a protection charm or something. Im a pure blood. Father always drilled into me, that it was possible for this to happen, and let me tell you. Those conversations stuck, because they were awkward as fuck. But even then I think he thought I would at least be twenty something before I used them.” He replied. “Now I’ve just made things awkward.”

“No you haven’t…” Al cut himself off when they both heard footsteps coming their way. They quickly stood up unlacing their hands just before Al’s cousin Rose rounded the corner.

“Al” she startled, “what are you doing down here. We have herbology in the study area with professor Longbottom soon.” She stated in that tone of hers, she could only have picked up from her mother. Her unruly red locks falling infront of her eyes.

“Im quite aware of that. And I know who our teacher is, having grown up knowing him.” He sassed. “And I could ask you the same question.” He shot back before he gripped the book shelf like a life line.

Rose scoffed at his attitude before noticing the state he was in. Scorpius to the rescue it seemed.

“He’s got a migraine. It’s all the study we’ve been doing. Its starting to get to him. My fault really, I pushed to hard and him being a good friend, who wanted to make me happy, even though he could have said no. Indulged me, when he should have done it when he wanted to, not when I asked.” He shot Al a pointed look, trying to express that he wasn’t talking about studying. And trying to appease Rose.

Al locked eyes with him in understanding.

“Well. That was a long winded and unnecessary explanation. All you had to say was Albus-Severus had a migraine.” She huffed before turning her back on them and making her way, he assumed, to where the class was starting to pile in. Completely forgetting the reason she was in the charms isle in the first place.

“I think she’s starting to like me.” He grind.

Al laughed once he’d regained his equilibrium. “Rose is never going to like you. So I don’t know why you try?”

“Because, she will like me one day. Just you wait and see.” He smirked. “Come on, we better get to class.” He stated as he began to walk out the isle, until Al caught his hand. Picking up the book he had grabbed before he arrived.

Invading Scorpius personal space he whispered in his ear. “Its not your fault. I wanted to. And despite the consequences, I don’t regret it.”

Scorpius breath hitched as Al walked away.

***

“MATE. WARN A BLOKE, MY EYES! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO UN-SEE THAT!” Ron grimaced. Covering his eyes in horror.

The git Malfoy smirked, while Harry looked over Malfoy’s shoulder in embarrassment. As he should. Grabbing Malfoy in the process to cover his very obvious, lets say little Harry. Though he now, reluctantly, knew there was nothing little about it.

“If you don’t want to see me taking advantage of my fiancé Weasley. Maybe you should owl, before dropping over unannounced.” Malfoy drawled over his shoulder. And at the use of the word fiancé, his best mate began kissing Malfoy with renewed vigor.

He gagged.

“Well. I’ll be in the lounge when your done. I will just be obliviating myself.” He cringed, before placing a silencing charm on the kitchen. unfortunately not before hearing high pitched moan escape Harrys lips.

Ugh. He thought he’d be sick.

An impressive, twenty minutes later, a freshly showered Harry and Malfoy met him in the lounge. Harry taking a seat, upon a wincing Malfoy. Ron remembered when Hermione sat on his lap when she was pregnant, it was not fun.

He smiled at the two, he was happy for them. Harry deserved happiness. Did he like that it was Malfoy who caused it. Not particularly, but the prick was growing on him. Did he also wish that Harry had, had his sexual awakening before he married his sister absolutely. But then he wouldn’t have his niece and nephew’s.

That didn’t mean when the two split, he wasn't as mad, as a stampeding herd of erumpets. He frankly was a bit of an arse. It took him far to long, almost a month. To realize he was being a git. And apologised to harry. That was only due to finding out that Ginny was alright with the split, plus she also knocked him in the head with a bludger at their Sunday family dinner, and quidditch match, for the way he had been treating Harry.

Their was a massive egg on his head for a week after that, because she also hexed it so no one could heal it, not that anyone wanted to. Hermione was particularly miffed at her idiot husbands actions.

And Harry is a top block, who grew up with shity relatives, who already hated him for his magic its any wonder he suppressed that side off him so much, it took drunkenly kissing Finnigan on a dare, with Ginnys consent of course at a new years party at the Scamander's for him to find out.

After that Harry became very distant. Now Ron knows it was because he was confused and scared. So Harry went to the only person he could think of who, wouldn’t judge him. His wife.

Ron only became aware of this fact after he got conked in the head, by said sister. According to her. Harry asked her one day, about a month after new years if she loved him. Her answer unsurprisingly was yes. But he wanted to know if she was in love with him, because he hated to say, but he wasn’t in love with her. And to her surprise once she thought about it neither was she.

Emotional garbage, if you asked him. But his wife, always says he has the emotional range of a tea spoon. And he’d deny ever saying this, but if Hermione asked him, if he was in love with her, not just loved her he’d say with his dying breath. unfortunately that wasn’t that case with his sister and best friend.

And thats when harry droped the bombada. He was gay.

Ginny the little shit, told him she was waiting for the day he would figure it out. naturally Harry was pissed that she’d let him marry her if she knew this. Her excuse was she was hoping he was bi. But she noticed all the signs. The way he’d stare a little to long at a random guy down the street, every time she caught him admiring a mans arse, his sixth year obsession with a certain blond, it was like he didn't even know he was doing it.

That’s not to say ginny settled, she wasn’t the type. She did love him at one point they both did just not the way they should. So Harry and Ginny did what was best for the both of them, and got a divorce. They both grieved their failed relationship, and then Ginny went and fell in love with Oliver Wood. And loath as he is to admit it he has never seen his sister happier.

Ginny being the head strong witch that she is, couldn’t bare to see her ex-husband still floundering over his sexuality. Remain single. So she did the worst thing imaginable, set him up with Malfoy. They both attended a ministry function nether one of them wanted to be at, and well the rest is history as they say.

“So what brings you by.” Harry smiled, his hand rubbing circles on his ever expanding stomach.

“Blimey, mate. Your getting big aren’t you.” He blurted completely off topic.

This earns him a signature eye role from Malfoy. “You have absolutely no tact. Weasley. Is that all you came here for. To beguile us with your absolute dim-wittedness?” The prat drawled. As stated earlier, he still loathed the git.

“Draco!” Harry chastised. Hitting the ponce on the side of the head. Git deserved it. “He hasn’t seen me since I took leave. I’m sure its still a shock to see me like this. It throws me a loop some days. One day I’m my skinny arsed self, the next it looks like I’ve swallowed a quaffle.”

“Yeah. Malfoy, I thought Harry was supposed to be the one, with the mood swings.” He chuckled earning a laugh from Harry. While Malfoy glowered.

“Get on with it weasel.” He growled.

“Fine. Fine, don’t get your wand in a knot.” He conceded. “I came on behalf of a case we are having trouble with. And we're wondering if..” He began, before an enraged Malfoy cut him off.

“No. No way. Weasel. Harry is not taking any cases or helping on any cases. So shove it where the sun don’t shine. Because I forbid it.” He seethed. jostling Harry off his lap in the process.

“Forbid it.” Harry raged. Oh fuck. Here we go.

“Yes. Forbid it. Need I remind you, you have just taken leave. Paternity leave, because you are carrying my child in there.” He gestured to Harry stomach. “There is no way in hell. I’m putting you or our child's life in danger."

Ron knew Malfoy was in for it, when Harry shot those AK green eyes, at him, a fire roaring behind them. “Ron, please ignore my fiancé. He forgets that he cant tell me what to do. And how much I detest people making decisions for me, and trying to control me.” He seethed not taking his eyes off Malfoy the entire time he spoke.

Meanwhile he was just trying to contain the laughter brewing inside him.

“Potter. You cant honestly expect me, to sit back and watch you risk your life, and that of our child’s. To fulfil your idiotic hero complex. So help me Potter, if you so much as take one foot on the field I will incarsuas your arse. And place a semi permanent sticking charm, to the coach, until you give birth.” Draco warned him, as Harry’s chest rose and fell comically with the added affect, his six month pregnant belly made.

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, and burst out in fits of laughter. Causing the feuding couple, to turn their ire on him.

“What, the fuck. Is your problem Weasley.” Malfoy spat. As Harry watched on, as if he’d lost his marbles.

“I didn’t…….wa..nt…. Harry for the.. mission….I wanted you… M..al…Malfoy.” He stuttered, trying to catch his breath from laughter.

“WHAT!” The couple, roared in unison.

Once he finally got a grip on himself, he explained the facts of the case. “There is an illegal potions ring, set up shop in the knockturn district. They have mostly been supplying in knockturn, but recently their suppliers have spread. We caught five cases of their main seller firebird. And its starting to spread like wild fire.

Especially to the younger market. We're talking Hogwarts market. It needs to be nabbed in the bud, before it reaches Hogsmead. Then its only a broom's ride till Hogwarts, and if it gets there we’re fucked. The suppliers are getting smarter, and smarter in their distributing tactics.

Thats why we need a Potions master. We need you Malfoy. Loath as I am to admit it your the best in the business, and your death eater days, in this case are kind of an asset. You know the business you’ve worked in knockturn, your the best man for the job. So what do you say Malfoy. You in.”

The couple looked at each other before Harry let lose the pregnancy dragon on them both.

“Your a right foul git, you know that! First you barge into our house without any warning. Interrupting our shag, while doing so. Then you sit there and cause a fight between me and my fiancé, by implying you want me back in the field. Only to tell us, we got in a row for no reason. Because you wanted Draco the whole time.” Harry screeched.

“Uh…well..when you put it like that.” He mumbled in trepidation.

“That’s all you have to say!” Harry continued to rage. “No. I've had enough. You can tell Molly its your fault I wont be at the next Sunday dinner.” He boomed, making his way up the stairs as he did so.

Great. Now he was going to hear it from his mum. Curse pregnant people and their hormone driven, evil genius.

“Oh your going to get it now. Even I wouldn’t want to cross mamma Weasley.” Malfoy whistled in what sounded almost like pity. Standing next to him as they watched the fuming Harry waddle up the stairs, before he stoped halfway up, leaning over the banister. His sights set on Malfoy.

Looks like he wasn’t the only one in for it.

“Oh, and Draco. Though you only said the things you did, out of love. And because Ron was being a git. I know, you meant every word. But, you should have known, I would never but our child at risk, so no shags for you, until I feel you’ve learnt your lesson. Oh and Ron. You know where the floo is, try not to burn yourself on the way out.” He stated before making his way up the stairs and out of sight.

Both men stared, at where Harry had just vacated, trying to process what just happened.

“So.. Got those case files, for me. I may as well help you seeing as I’m not going to be getting any for a while.” Malfoy drawled with a sigh.

He absentmindedly, pulled them from his arour robes. Hermione had spelled the inside pockets with an undetectable extension charm. He slammed them into Malfoy’s chest.

“Prat.” He growled, with an exaggerated oomph.

“Tosser.” He shot right back.

“Well, I’ll have to now, that Potter's, taken sex off the table. He’s probably up there dry humping that bloody, body pillow, of his.” Malfoy supplied, disgustingly.

“Ugh. Malfoy, to much information, on my best mates sex life. And have fun with that bloody pillow. I swear they love that thing, more than they love you.” He groaned.

“Fucking fantastic.”

“See, ya. Malfoy. Owl me when you’ve read the file.” He replied.

“Yeah whatever. See you Weasley. Have fun shagging your wife, while I die of blue balls.”

“Bye Malfoy.” He shuddered in reply. Before grabbing the floo powder, and going home.

Upon entering his house, he saw Hermione on the lounge, surrounded by a mound of books. With a smile on his face, he wanders over to his wife, giving her a heated kiss.

After coming up for air, she shot him her let's shag look, taking his hand in hers, Making their way to the bedroom. Taking the lead as she usually did, he already shucked his robes and pants in anticipation. His boxers tenting as she pushed him on the bed, after another heated kiss.

She stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at him with smouldering eyes. Looking like a goddess, the top two buttons of her white, work shirt, undone. Showing off a sliver, of her glorious breasts. Her skirt in disarray.

As her hands went up to her shirt. Ron's brain ceased to function. Looking up at her in awe, resting on his elbows. He loved it when she undressed for him like this, it was like watching his own private strip show.

Her hands began to slowly do up her buttons, fixing up her hair and skirt… Wait. What.

He sat polt up. “Wait. What?” He asked breathless.

“Harry, flooed and told me what you did.” She explained.

“So?”

“So!” She repeated, in exasperation. “He told me to punish you. And by punish you, he meant no sex.”

He stared back at her in horror. “And you listened to him?”

Hermione smirked, she has been spending way to much time around Malfoy. “Yes Ronald. Who am I to deprive a pregnant man what he wants. I’m not stupid.”

“And, exactly how long am I punished.”

“A week.” She smiled.

“A week!” He squealed, voice rising an octave. “A week.” She repeated. “Well, I’ll just get dinner started shall I.” She beamed, before turning on her heals. Leaving the room, with her perfect arse swaying seductively as she left.

“A week without sex, and now I have to endure Hermione’s cooking. Kill me now.” He moaned, before falling back on the bed with a thunk.

***

“Um. Al?” Scorp asked, looking over at him in confusion.

“Yeah.” He answered absentmindedly. Copying down what professor Bin's, was droning on about, the first goblin war. Al suspected Bins might actually have been present for it. Considering the minute detail the ghost was going into.

“Why is it you haven't gotten fatter?” Scorp blurted, causing Albus to almost knock over his ink well. His fumble causing half his classmates, to abruptly wake from their slumber. While the more studious, students shot him the evil eye.

Rose’s gaze stayed on his red checked face, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“Scorp.” He gritted through clenched teeth. “Do you maybe, I don’t know. Not want to mention that, while we’re in class.”

Realising his mistake Scorp sent him an apologetic look, before paying attention to the class.

Al let out a weary and thankful sigh, that the subject had been dropped. Before getting back to his work. Which was becoming a struggle of late. What with the constant pain in his feet and back, distracting him. And it was only getting worse as the quaffle grew. He thought it was bad, when it first started, to register. It was nothing compared to now, half way through his fifth month.

The worst part was, he couldn’t even get anything for the pain, without drawing attention to his condition. He also wasn’t able to cast any charms or spells, for fear he’d mess them up and hurt himself. And the quaffle.

When he’d decided to keep it, it was out of fear of what his dad would do, now having hidden it so well, there was a chance that they could give it away. Live their lives the way they were meant to, as children. Not teen parents.

The only question was, well, if Scorpius would go for it. He was under the illusion that everything would turn out right, in the end. Ever the optimist, where as Albus was a realist. Having a baby was hard. It wasn’t even here yet, and it was a lot of work.

He grimaced, as his back gave a rather painful twinge. His free hand subconsciously going to rub the bottom of his spine, trying to ease the pain. He opened his eyes, not realising he’d closed them. Feeling two sets on eyes on him. One the worried and concerned Scropius, the second Rose Granger-Weasly’s.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep the quaffle a secret.

Al, thanked Merlin when the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Quicker than a five month pregnant man, had any right being, he was up and away from his nosey cousin. Spending the rest of the day engrossed in his school work. Also making sure, not to get left alone with Scorpius, even during dinner. When he stared at Albus and the mountain of food he shoved in his gob. He felt remarkably like his uncle Ron the way he hoovered down, food these days.

Though, his uncle, didn’t dip his hot chips, in ice cream.

As soon as he’d finished, he was up and away trying to put off the conversation he just knew he’d be having with Scorpius later. It was on his way to the dormitory that he was hauled into the empty DADA classroom by a determined Rose.

“The hell Rose. What do you think you're doing!” He barked, as he twirled to face her.

“Explain.” She stated. Leaving Al stumped. “What?” He replied.

She couldn’t possibly know. Could she? If she knew he was well and truly fucked.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Albus-Severus.” She challenged. “You know, I hate it when you call me that.” He groaned in irritation.

True, it was, his legal name, but he was only ever called that, when in trouble or in Rose’s case always. Its not that he hated his name per-say. It was just, it made him feel like he needed to amount, to the same greatness his name sake's did. And he doubt he ever would.

If he decided to keep the quaffle which was a very big if. He would most definitely be giving it an original name, so they wouldn't have to feel that sense, of letting their name sake, and parents down.

“Stop avoiding the question and answer me.” She demanded.

“Its kind of hard to avoid a question, when you didn’t really ask me one.” He grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

His pain of a cousin, finally getting to the point, with an exasperated huff. “Explain, the resent glamour charm your sporting. Yeah don’t think I didn’t notice.” She barked.

Of course she would notice, she notices everything. “Well.” She continued hands on her hips. “Answer me.” He wasn’t going to give her one.

“Albus-Severus, are you on potions.” She snarled. “What! Where on earth would you get an idiotic idea like that?” He gasped in surprise and irritation. Only a fool, with self destructive tendencies would get on potions. However the assumption did present an opportunity to elude, the real reason for his glamour charm. Even if it did mean his cousin would think he was a deadbeat crying for attention, it meant she wouldn’t think he was a irresponsible teen who just flushed their future down the drain.

“Are you taking potions?” She probed. “What’s it to you.” He argued. Staring her down, as she looked at him with that self righteous glint in her eye. It was hard to contain the laugh he was suppressing.

“So I was right.”

“I didn’t say that.” He replied.

“You didn’t need to Albus-Severus.” When will she ever just use his first name. “Why on earth would you do that to yourself.” He wouldn’t, he thought. Though if he had to deal with his cousin, one more minute. He would greatly consider it. Not really, but Scorpius flare for the dramatic has rubbed off on him, well that and pregnancy hormones. Lost in thought he kind of droned out what Rose was saying.

“Dad, said that a string of potions might hit Hogwarts. But I never thought you’d be idiotic enough to take them.” She breathed in dismay. Al, rolled his eyes in aggravation. Was she for real? He knew he was just going along with this, to deter her from what was really going on. But the insinuation still stung like a Billywing sting.

“Honestly, I don’t give a dame what uncle Ron says. Or you for that matter. This has nothing to do with you.” He sneered. And though they were on complete seperate wavelengths, the general tone rang true. She as usual couldn’t keep her nose out of other people's business.

“Nothing to do with me! I’m your cousin. And when I see you throwing your life away, at fourteen no less. I feel like that gives me a right, to help you. I care about you Albus-Severus.” She pleaded. Albus could see right through it. She never did anything unless it had something in it for her. His family may be blind to her ways but he wasn’t.

“Bullshit! You care about me. The only person on your radar is you. The only reason you ‘care’. Is so you can make yourself look good, and tell everyone it was you who put me back on the straight and narrow. So don’t stand there all self righteously, like your better than me. Care. Care, my fire crabs flaming arse.” He chided.

Rose’s ears and face turned red, like her fathers were pron to do, in fits of rage and embarrassment . Then she did something Albus had never seen before. She lost her cool.

“IF I DIDN’T CARE! I WOULDN’T BE HERE, TALKING, TO YOUR ARROGANT ARSE!” She boomed. Wow. He had never heard her shout before. Though despite his surprise at her outburst he wasn’t one to back down from a fight. especially against Rose.

“Oh, fuck off. Stop lying to yourself.” He seethed, “If your here for anyone its yourself. So just admit it.” He goaded. Not expecting her to crack, but yet again she surprised him.

“BECAUSE OF SCORPIUS ALRIGHT!” She screamed. Needless to say Al reeled back in shock. Almost knocking over one of the tables laden with work books. “What?” He gasped, righting himself.

“Not only are you ruining your life. But your ruining his life as well. Thats why I care….” Al. didn’t give her the chance to finish, it all made sense now.

“You like Scorpius.” He whispered. Her eyes widened but she soldered on, “Just so you can ge……” again he cut her off.

“You like Scorpius.” He stated, with more conviction than the last. “Don’t you.”

The red head backed toward the door they had entered through, before schooling her startled expression. “Don’t be ridiculous. He’s well..he’s. Don’t try and change the subject. This is about you, not…..”

“Do you think he would actually like you. What with the way you treat him.” Al snorted. “You think that once you get him away from the bad influence, he will fall into your waiting arms. What a laugh. And who says he wants to be saved.” He smirked. Causing tears to spring from the usually stone cold rose.

“Stop it!” She cried. But Albus wasn’t finished.

“Are you going to fly off into the sunset together.” He paused for affect, getting up in her personal space with each word. “Oh! Thats right. You don’t fly.” He mocked.

“STOPT IT!” She wailed. “At least I’m not a repressed little boy, who’s only doing all this because his father is pregnant.” That stoped him in his tracks. The malicious grin slipping from his lips. “Don't think I didn’t notice that this all started, when uncle Harry and Draco told you they were having a baby.” Al could feel his magic starting to build and swirl around him, though Rose seemed oblivious.

“Are you really that emotionally unstable, that you would resort to potions, just to get his attention. And roping Scorpius into it, gets the both of them to look your way doesn’t it? You are just a selfish typical middle child, who has to resort to self destruction to get mummy and daddy's attention.” She snarled. Tears streaming down her face, as the growing wind from Albus wild magic whipping her hair over her tear stand face. So consumed with emotion she seemed oblivious to what Albus was doing.

His magic zinged along his skin, causing candles to flare to life in his rage. How dare she he thought. They were supposed to be family. Family are meant to be there for one another not use them for their own personal gain. Their parents didn't fight in a war just for them to turn on each other like petty school children over a boy, or self promotion.

Though that is exactly what they were doing. With a sigh Al felt the anger leave him, his magic simmering down as quickly as it had begun. And all he felt was bone tired. He was exhausted, looking at his tear streaked cousin, who had been pushed to her knees by his wild magic. He was so done with this stupid war that had always been between them. Enough was enough.

“Rose. I’m done. Believe what you want, but I don’t want to deal with you if you can’t treat me with any respect. Your own flesh and blood. You brought me in here accusing me of things, when you don’t have all the facts. You have never even bothered to get to know me or spend time with me, like you afford all our cousins, so what would make you think I was going to open up to you?” He rubbed his face with a sigh.

“I also don’t want you coming near my best friend, If you keep treating him the way you do. The way, you treat, every Slytherin, I might add. Our parents didn’t win a war so we could fight over something as stupid as what house we're in. I am over your discrimination and self entitlement, I will still be civil and polite at Sunday family dinners and special occasions. But until you start seeing me as an equal and your actual cousin, not just some Slytherin we are no longer on speaking terms. As soon as I leave this room I wont be a bother to you anymore. Until you come to me.

Good bye Rose.”

And with that he left. His heart, just a little bit lighter, he even thought he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Twenty minutes later found him, dressed and washed for bed. The curtains drawn around his four poster, and the glamor on his stomach down. He’d taken to sleeping without it, the amount of magic he needed each day to sustain it, was exhausting. Thats why at night he slept without it, the curtains spelled shut so only he could open them.

He stared down at the quaffle, it actually, looked, like he had a quaffle, under his skin. He tentatively placed a hand on his rounded stomach, it still baffled him that a little human was in there. At times he even thought he felt it moving, but always dismissed it. That would mean, growing attached, and he didn’t want to do that if he was conflicted.

The quaffle, being kept secret, gave him an out. But then there was Scorpius. He seemed to want the baby, and it wasn’t that Albus didn’t it was just…complicated. They were only fourteen! What business did they have raising a child, all while finishing Hogwarts, then what? They didn’t have any sort of plan. They still hadn't told their parents. Hence the secrecy.

His hormone's were messing with him and he didn’t know what he wanted. If he was to do this, give the baby up that is. he would need a plan.

“Al” he heard Scorp call out. “Al” he repeated. He looked at his stomach. FUCK! He thought, there was no way he was casting the glamour again.

“Hold ya curps.” He shot back, poking his head out of his curtains. “What?” He asked an irritated Scorpius. That look soon vanished when Scorpius saw Al’s head floating between, green snake, embroidered bed hangings.

“What. Are you doing.” Scorp asked exasperated. “Talking to you. Whats its look like I’m doing.” Al remarked. Scorpius, rose a perfect eyebrow in response, “Really. Because to me it looks like your hiding.”

“I am not.” Albus gasped. Scorpius only smirked. “Kinda looks like you are” he argued.

Though Al loathed to admit it, Scorpius was right. “I ran into Rose on the way here. It was quite odd, actually, she smiled at me. I mean she was crying, but she actually smiled at me.” Al popped his head back into his bed, as Scorp continued. “She wouldn’t be the reason your hiding. Would it?”

A scowl crossed Albus's brow. As he turned on his left side, he found that this put less stress on his spine. “Thats not why I’m hiding.” He hollers back so the curtains didn’t muffle his voice. Hugging the charmed pillow he had made to his exact hight. “And I don’t want to talk about Rose.”

This brought out a chuckle from Scorp. As Al stared at the snakes on the curtains, mentality tracing their green bodies.

“I thought you said you weren’t hiding.”

“IM NOT.” He shot back quickly.

“Okay. Okay. Why are you locked up in your bed, while your cousin is crying in the corridors.” He laughed.

“I told you I don’t want to talk about her. We’ve said all we have to say to each other. And I’m not speaking to her, until she makes the first step.” Albus grumbled, into his pillow. Making it hard for Scorpius to hear, though he managed it.

“Fine. I wont bring her up. But that doesn’t change the fact your still locked in your bed. And have been, every night this month.” He queried. Al sighed, he really didn’t want to show, or tell Scorpius. It was embarrassing enough, having to deal with. Let alone have Scorpius see him this way.

“Has it got to do with the quaffle?” Scorp asked. Hitting the jinx right on the head. “I’ll take that silence as a yes.”

“It’s….” Al hesitated. “Is anyone else in here.”

Scorpius reply was instantaneous. “Zabini, had to go to his grandmothers eleventh wedding. And Backford's in the hospital wing, overnight, because Mimzy accidentally transfigured his head into a hippogriffs. How she managed that I have no idea, they were trying to turn pincushions into hedgehogs.” He laughed. “Why do you ask.”

Albus took a deep breath before opening the curtains so Scorp could properly see, his now rounded form.

Scorpius eyes bulged out of his head as he stared. Unconsciously making his way towards Albus, who was now standing at the foot of his bed. After casting a silent blood lock on the door so as to avoid unwanted guests. Knowing his siblings he wouldn’t have to worry about them either.

“Wow” Scorpius gasped. Slowly pulling Al’s shirt up. Albus closed his eyes as he felt the shirt lift, then rest at the top of his rounded stomach.

Albus, like stated earlier still didn’t know how he felt about the belly. On the one hand it held a piece of him, and a piece of Scorpius. A beautiful gift, they wouldn’t have been granted in the muggle world. But it was also a baby. A living, breathing tiny human, that they would have to nurture, and love, and protect. He had so many conflicting emotions towards it.

But as he opened his eyes and became captivated by the way Scorpius looked at, and stroked, where he held their child. He couldn’t help but feel a growing sense of rightness. The sight gave Albus that powerful emotion. Hope.

Listen to him. He sounds like a love sick girl. Those dammed hormones.

“Wow.” Scorpius repeated. Stroking, a gentle finger in a circular motion. “Beautiful.”

Albus scoffed at his word choice. “Beautiful.” He mocked. “Yes. Stretch marks and a belly so big, I wont be able to see my dick soon, is beautiful. Thats not even mentioning the never ending series of back aches, heartburn, dizziness, aching hips, swollen feet and constant ….” Al, paused his rant, not knowing, wether or not to tell Scorpius, about this embarrassing side affect of pregnancy. He then thought screw it. Scorp was the one who made him like this.

“Gas.” He whispered in shame. “Which means I’m bloated all the time. I cant even do my pants up anymore, hence the reason for the glamour and ruined pants, from one to many shoddy tailoring spells. I wake up all hours of the night to take a piss, my gums bleeding for Merlin only knows why. And stretch marks. I know I already mentioned that but, there huge and purple and mph……” he squeaked, as Scorpius lips crashed on his own.

He stood there like a stunner had hit him, before reciprocating eagerly. Grabbing at Scorpius as if he was his life line. Fingers sliding through his soft blond hair, though Albus was more partial to calling it white than blond.

“What. Was. That. For.” He gasped breathlessly between kisses.

“I was sick of hearing you, bag yourself out. You are protecting my quaffle in there.” He laughed, sucking Al’s neck clumsily. “To me. You are the most beautiful thing in the world.” Moving over to the right side of Al’s neck. Nibbling under his ear. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m scared shitless but…”

Albus stoped his waffling, with a snog.

“Did. I also mention. That I’m. extremely horny.” He breathed, pulling off Scorpius robe. “All.” loosening his tie. “The.” pulling his school shirt, out of his pants. “Time.” Scorpius gave a growl, before devouring Al’s mouth with no finesse, but what he lacked in that, he more than made up for in passion. Pulling Albus shirt off, in his hast to touch all of him.

“Beautiful.” He repeated, pushing Albus hard into the bedpost, the structure groaning from the unexpected weight. scraping across the floor and hitting the stone wall. “Ugh. Do you. Not remember me telling you about my aching back you git.” Al wheezed, before turning them around, slamming Scorpius into the bedpost this time.

“Can you blame me for getting a little carried away.” The git smirked. Letting a hand trail Al’s back, slowly drifting to his arse. “We haven’t even snogged, since we found out about the quaffle.” Planting a kiss, on him as if to prove his point.

“Stop talking.” Albus breathed heavily, returning the heated kiss. Albus, felt the cocky smirk in agreement.

Soon both boys shirts were on the ground, Albus pushing Scorp back towards the bed, Scorpius letting him. Both grinding against each other as if, in a war of tongues and teeth and touches. They were both still very new when it came to the physical side of their relationship, but their bodies knew what to do. After all, they’d have, to have. Given the situation they both found themselves in.

Just as both boys are about to relieve each other, of the rest of their clothing. A high pitched shriek filled the dorm.

Both boys pulled apart simultaneously, pushing each other away, when they saw who stood at the door.

“LILY!” Albus gasped.

***

NIFFLERS

APPEARANCE : Black, (though not unknown to be found sporting different colouring), long snouted and webbed footed with sharp claws.

Well obvs, Lily thought looking down at Aurina, as she began, the makings of her nest. With jewels and ancient heirlooms she has acquired on her first loot, about the castle. Being a baby she didn’t get very far.

MAGIC ABILITIES: Finding treasure.

Again, another obvious deduction. Any witch or wizard worth a gallon knew of a nifflers ability to seek out treasure. Goblins used to use them to burrow for treasure. Her father even regaled her with a tale of professor Hagrid, or just Hagrid as she liked to call him, when she would visit with Lorcan and Lysander for tea.

Anyway her dad told her about the time, Hagrid, buried leprechaun gold one class, and gave each student a niffler, who’s ever niffler. Found the most gold won. Her uncle Ron turned out to be the winner his prize Honeydukes chocolate. Though this piece of information gave her little to no help, on how to care for her niffler.

DANGERS: Can be destructive, and should not be kept domestically.

Well, just because one shouldn’t, doesn’t mean one can’t. All one has to be is responsible. She thought, as she charmed the silver moon she had made, to connect to the the silver line, that continued, to line up to a silver star and so on in that pattern.

Though Lily had the highest respect, for Newt Scamander. She must say, that the school edition lacked vital information on how to actually care for the animal.

HABITAT: Lives in lares up to twenty feet below ground.

She huffed in annoyance slamming ‘Fantastic beasts and where to find them’ closed in annoyance. Forming the last piece of her headpiece (a joint star and moon) she merged it with the rest of the headpiece and placed it in her amethyst crystal chest, that rested on her bedside table and was now niffler proof.

Speaking of which, she needed more information on how to care for them. She already knew what their diet consisted of, thanks to the twins. But she refused to ask for more than that, because what kind of Ravenclaw would she be if she didn’t figure this out for herself.

She had already taught her new little friend. How to follow her on command, but was still having trouble with having her stay put at night. But Lily was pretty proud of what her and Aurina had accomplished.

But being the Ravenclaw she was she needed more information, and Fantastic beasts and where to find them was not cutting it. “Aurina I think it’s time for another trip to the library.” She told her, picking out a handmade snitch headband with moving wings, and her broomstick earrings to match.

Aurina climes out of her nest over to Lily, one of her treasures resting in her pouch.

“Its almost curfew so no wandering this time.” Lily chided the small niffler, as they made their way to the library Aurina scampering up her patchwork pants and around her mums old harpie jersey, that was two sizes to big for her (in a year or two she knew it would fit perfectly.) and on to her shoulder.

Five minutes later found Lily with twenty books, in her beaded purple bag. Her aunt Hermione had gifted her, walking out the library on her way back to Ravenclaw. When Aurina jumped off her shoulder, scampering towards a trophy cabinet, before she could reach it though Lily cried “Accio.” And Aurina came flying into her hands. Her little face looking up at Lily in innocence .

“Don’t look at me like that. We talked about this.” She chastised, as a glint of silver caught her eye. There at her feet was a gleaming silver ring, with a large M in the middle, the Malfoy crest encompassing it, two snakes or where they occmays joining the ring together.

“Well my little thief. It seems we need to make a trip down to the snake pit.” She grinned at Aurina, who made a little chittering noise in response.

Hoping Al would give her the map, she knew he had so as not to get caught by Filtch and his cat who where surprisingly still kicking. She made her way down to the Slytherin dorms. Let in by a seventh year, who was so shocked to see another house showing up, that she slipped through the door with ease. Then proceeded to ask a first year where the fourth year dorms were. Again the little dude was so shocked that a girl talked to him, he told her straight away.

Lily had to admit, she liked the Slytherin dorms. The water at the windows, and creatures swimming by, lured her into a sense of security. Even Aurina pulling at her headband didn’t dampen the peaceful lull that had taken over.

That soon left when she opened her brothers, and soon to be step brothers, dorm room, door.

Her brain couldn’t seem to comprehend what her eyes were seeing. Her brother and Scorpius, Scorpius and her brother. Shirts off and snogging. She didn’t even notice that the door had closed behind her, as she stared at the two grinding into each other. Their mouths locked in a battle for dominance, their hands moving down to each others pants, showing off their excitement for each other. She let out an involuntary shriek, she was to young to be witnessing this.

The two quickly pushed each other apart, once they noticed her. Al gasping her name.

It was then, now, that the two weren’t pressed together, that she saw her brothers stomach. His very pregnant stomach. She’d seen her fathers enough, over the Christmas hols to know what was in there. The shock of having been caught snogging, Scorpius. He seemed to have forgotten about his other secret.

Lily couldn’t keep her eyes off her brothers stomach, she was guessing that the baby, in there was her future step brothers child. “its not what it looks like.” Scorpius said unconvincingly.

Lily tried not to laugh, as her brother, brought a hand to his head, shaking it in what Lily assumed was exasperation, “Really Scorp. Its not what it looks like. My sister practically saw us ready to toss each other off. Its not what it looks like. Salazar, Scorp.” Al scowled, at who Lily assumed was his boyfriend.

“It was the best I could come up with. Okay!” Scorp shot back.

“For the smartest wizard of our year, you really are thick.” Al snorted.

Lily couldn't take anymore of their bickering and burst out laughing. Al and Scorp looked at each other in confusion, her brother shrugging at her strong ways as if to say he had no idea what potions she was taking. “Lil’s. Whats sent you barmy. I hardly think this is a laughing matter.” Al pondered.

Her laughter began to subside, Aurina nipping at her ear, to get her earrings out. “You two are having a lovers tiff.” She breathed, skipping over to one of the unoccupied beds, before jumping on it. Aurina scampering off her shoulder, to rest on her lap. Lily instantly petting her, once she’d gotten into a comfy position.

“We’re not.” They objected in unison. She gave them a pointed look, not believing a word. “If this is how you act now. I cant imagine what will happen when the baby’s here.” Albus face turned so many shades of green, in such quick succession Lily almost couldn’t keep up. She suspected he’d just realised that he was half naked and showing off his other secret. He almost collapsed, if not for Scorpius he would have. She was amazed Scorp managed that, as he looked to be in much the same state.

She lept from the bed in alarm, rushing to her brother, knocking a now incensed niffler to the floor. Who wondered off to pilfer around for something shiny, no doubt. For something as small as the palm of her hand, she sure was a big pile of trouble, Lily loved her though. Now back to her feinting brother.

“AL.” she shrieked, helping scorp lay him down on what she assumed was his bed. “Are you okay.” She added, once it looked like he still regained consciousness. He let out a weak chuckle. Holding on to Scorpius hand tightly, she smiled at the sight. “Am I okay!” He stated. Chuckling again. “My sister just caught me, more than snogging, our soon to be step brother. And found out the secrets I’ve been keeping since the start of the school year. And that I’m gay. Okay! Is a bit of an understatement.”

“You also forgot, that we are going to share a sibling soon.” Scorpius added.

Albus, shot him a death glare. Lily had a feeling he got a lot of those. “Thank you. Scorpius. For that piece off info, it makes this whole thing, so much better.” Al snapped. “Sorry. But none of this is easy.” Scorp shot back, perturbed.

“I know. I know.” He sighed apologetically, tightening his grip on Scorp. “It’s just, I only just worked up the courage to get intimate with you again and show you the quaffle….”

“Quaffle?” Lily puzzled, though went unheard.

“…and now Lil’s knows, and will probably tell mum and dad, and Draco. It’s just got me a bit frazzled and these merlin dam hormones don’t help matters….” Lily laughed. Not ever expecting those words to come from her brothers lips. A scathing look shut her up quick smart though, and Al turned his attention back to Scorp. “And I know none of that is an excuse for being a prick, but I’m sorry Scorp. I am. I know I shouldn’t be so selfish, this is just as much a mess for you as it is for me. So am I forgiven.” Al pleaded hopefully up at Scorp.

Scorpius smiled bringing there clasped hands to his lips. “Theres nothing to forgive.” He reassured. Lily smiled at the sight. Feeling as though she was intruding on their moment. Granted the moment they were sharing earlier was a bit more scaring. “though. It would be nice if you stoped giving me death glares every twenty seconds.” Scorp laughed, rubbing his chest, after Al hit him. “And abusing me every ten.” He added with a smile.

Lily laughed at their antics, as she made her way over to grab Aurina from a chest, she saw her slink into. shooting an alohamora at the chest, she began to search for her twice cursed niffler. “That was a lovely moment. I’m glad I was apart of it. And Al, I’ve known you were bent for years.’ She supplied, as she rifled through the chest, finding an adorable picture of Zabini and his mum kissing his face, on a loop. But still no niffler. Is there an undetectable extension charm on this chest. She wouldn’t be surprised knowing Zabini.

Both boys looked at her in disbelief. “What!” Albus stuttered.

A wiggling in Zabini designer robes caught her attention, and she quickly grabbed Aurina before she could borrow deeper. Placing the niffler in her beaded bag, before making her way back over to the bed, she was on before. Placing a shield charm over it so Aurina couldn’t escape when, she took her out of the bag, before facing her wonderstruck brother.

“Oh, come on Al. its not like you could hide it.” She stated. Al cocked his head, looking like Fang II, the puppy was still having trouble with commands in Lily's opinion. “you may have everyone else fooled, but you can't fool me. I live with you, and on occasion, riffle, through your things.” She admitted with a sly grin.

Al glared in annoyance. She ignored it.

“What? I’m a curious person.” She grinned. Her brother didn’t seem to be buying it. “okay. fine, I admit I didn’t even consider the fact you could be bent, until dad came out. But I figured it out straight away. P.s if you don’t want mum and dad to know your gay. Though why you want to hide who you are is beyond me. You might not want to keep, dad's magazines laying around your room.” She smirked.

Al’s face turned bright red. “LILY! Those were hidden beneath a notice me not charm.” He stressed. Shooting Scorpius a glare at his uncontrollable laughter.

“Not very well.” She chimed.

Scorpius fell to the floor in hysterics. Al shot up from the bed quicker than a pregnant man should. Wow that was weird sentence, she thought.

“Lily.” He sighed exasperated. “How may times have I told you not to go into my room! I never go into yours without your permission and you there. Now I think about it, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation if you hadn’t barged in.” Lily rolled her eyes at his dramatics, while Scorpius finally got off the floor.

“Why are you here Lily?” He spluttered through a cough.

The ring.

“Oh! Right in all the.. well…. excitement, I forgot.” She reached into her bag grabbing the ring, it was thankfully still at the top. Pulling it out she danced over to Scorpius, placing the ring in his hand with a flourish, before dancing back over to Aurina, who was rolling around in a ball.

“I was on my way back from the library, when my niffler here, decided to ditch. Naturally I acciod her back, and lo and behold your ring fell out her pouch. So I came to return it, and was scarred for life for my troubles.” She explained.

“When on earth did you get a niffler?” Al barked, while Scorpius said “Seem's legit.” At the same time.

"Lorcan and Lysander gave her to me.” She beamed, scratching Aurina head, as she clicked happily. “Isn’t she beautiful.”

Scorpius nodded in agreement, while Al raised his hands in exasperation. “Merlin Lily. Why on earth did those two give you a niffler.” Scorpius grinned, “I have an idea.”

“Your not helping Scorp” Al shot back.

“Their great grandfather Newt's niffler had a litter, she comes from a line that dates back to the 1920s. When they saw her, they said she reminded them of me. And said I could keep her.” She grinned, gazing down at Aurina lovingly, she really had the best friends.

“What in Circes name would posses you to actually keep a niffler as a pet. Exipet A they steal things.” He pointed at Scorpius ring, which was once again back on his finger. “B well they ummm….. to be honest I started out thinking there was going to be more than one reason. But the point is, a niffler is going to be a lot of work I just don’t think you should be handling a responsibility like this.” Al said concerned.

“So's a baby” Lily quipped.

Scorpius let out a whistle at the burn, while Al said “touché” defeatedly, plopping down next to Lily. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“How about we make a deal. I’ll convince mum and dad to let you keep the niffler, when we’re on hols. If you promise not to tell anyone about what you saw today, okay Lil’s.” He queried hugging her to his side.

Lily smiled up at him, leaning into the hug. “Okay Al.”

“Thanks Lil’s” he hugged her closer in appreciation. Scorpius smiled at the scene.

“But I wasn’t going to tell anyone.” She smiled mischievously. “So thanks for warming up the life givers. Oh and Scorp can you try and convince your dad. She smirked. The boys laughed at her antics, while a little niffler scampered onto Albus stomach, snuggling atop it, and falling asleep.

***

“Why the fuck. Do I have to write in this thing again.” Harry complained, rocking back and forth on the antique, white rocking chair, that Draco insisted they needed. Just like the infernal pregnancy journal he’d forced Harry to fill out every, fucking, day.

“Because, you pillock. It helps the healers when we go for your check ups. And Salazar forbid we have another accident. You’ll have something you can compare it to. Plus its also a way to remember the experience.” Draco drawled, as he charmed the walls of the nursery, to look, like, they were underwater. Or as Harry thought, the black lake. He felt like he was going to be attacked by a grindelow any minute.

The grindelow, swimming through the long kelp, wasn’t really helping matters. “I think the internal bruising our little bludger is giving me, is a pretty good reminder. The actual baby is a pretty big reminder to.” He winced, as he rubbed at a fierce kick hit. Draco rolled his eyes at him.

“Oh. That reminds me.” With a wordless swish of hid wand, a wizarding camera, came zooming into Draco’s hands, and with a ‘Click’ took a picture of the unsuspecting Harry. “Really Draco.” He rolled his eyes.

“Its another form of documenting, the experience. I did the same thing with Astoria, though I must say she was, a much, more willing subject.” He explained, before going back to, turning the nursery, into something fit for a fish.

“But, thats the first time you’ve taken a photo?” Harry questioned. Draco quickly turned his attention back to the wall. Harry raised a brow in question. “This is, the first time you’ve taken a photo of me Draco?” He reiterated.

Draco, steadily ignored him, looking entranced by the kelpie he had just animated, and who was now chasing grindelows. “I don’t even wanna know.” Harry sighed. Before closing the infernal, pregnancy journal and sending it to his night stand with a wandless flick of his hand. He’d fill it out later, Draco would make sure of it. Knowing his need to know everything, he would read it, then sit there and make sure he’d finish it.

“Whats with the drowning motif? You’ve got going on.” He asked. Rocking on the chair. Draco turned, incensed. “Drowning! Its soothing.” He remarked.

“Yeah. For a fish.” Harry said under his breath. Draco squared his jaw, having heard his retort. Harry loved when he did that, it made him question just how oblivious he was at Hogwarts, as he would start fights just to see that look. How on earth did he not realise he was bent, before he married ginny. He supposed having a deranged bald manic wanting you dead would be a big distraction.

“For your information Potter. When the baby is in the womb all it see’s is the amniotic fluid and the sounds that accompany it. That is why I went with this theme.” He huffed. “How do you even know that.” Harry wondered. “Merlin's tit, Potter. Am I the only now who listens during, our appointments with the healer.” He marveled.

“After they tell me the baby’s fine, I kinda just zone out.” He admitted. Draco shook his head at his fiancée, dimwittedness. “Potter, why do I put up with you.” He smiled in fond annoyance. "because you love me.” Harry grind. Draco looked at him lovingly, “For some insane reason, I do. I fear for my sanity.” Their moment was cut short however, when a voice called out from the floo.

“Uncle Harry, cousin Draco.” Teddy boomed. Draco rolled his eyes, in amusement. “Remind me again, why Edward insists on calling me cousin Draco.” Harry laughed, calling out to Teddy to come on up. “It may have something to do, with you calling him, Edward 24/7” Harry supplied.

Scoffing Draco went back to adding charms, and sea creatures, to the wall. Including charms that would warn them when the baby woke or Godric forbid, stopped breathing. “That is his name, is it not.” He drawled. Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes. But like his mum, he hates when he’s called that.”

“MARCO.” Teddy called out. “POLLO” Harry shouted back.

Grey eyes, looked up at the ceiling as if looking for answers. As he placed his wand in his robes, “yet another, muggle idiom I shall never grasp.” Harry just smirked as Teddy entered the nursery. He went to get up, to give Teddy a hug, but Teddy made him stay where he was, coming over to him instead.

“So, how have you been Teddy.” He asked, releasing him from the hug. “Good. Mooneys been driving Tori and I up the wall though. Whoever said terrible two's is a thing, was a liar, as soon as he hit three, we wanted to put him up for adoption.” He sighed running a hand through his blue hair.

Harry shot him a warning glare, not even liking, his godson joking about giving his son away. Teddy sensing and seeing the look his Godfather gave him was quick to assure him, he was indeed joking and would never give his son away. No matter how bat shit crazy he made him. Looking for a quick change of subject, Teddy noticed the room around him.

“Whats with the attack of the sea monster theme you’ve got going here.” Teddy gave a cocky grin, knowing he was stirring his cousin up. “Don’t ask.” Harry laughed. While Draco kept insisting it was soothing. That begun Teddy stirring up Draco more, about his decorating skills, until they got on to Draco’s case with Ron.

The three of them, moved their conversation to the kitchen, where Harry made them lunch. Shooting Draco a don’t even try me look, when he went to tell Harry what to make. He shut up rather quickly at that look. Then like oft happened when one has children the conversation turned to them.

“So, are you two still good, for looking after Mooney” Teddy asked, hopefully. “you mean the child, who and I quote, is driving you to admit yourself to the Janus Thickery ward.” Draco drawled, before taking a sip of his tea. “Sounds riveting.”

Harry rolled his eyes, for what felt like the millionth time that day. “ignore my fiancée Teddy, we’d love to look after Mooney. I haven't seen him since Christmas.” He replied with a hit of accusation.

Teddy turned away, placing a hand through his hair, a habit he assumed he’d picked up from him. “Yeah, sorry about that. But you get him for a whole weekend.”

“Thats true. Just promise me you will come round more often.” Harry pleaded, though his tone was more, ordered. “Of course. I will, your more than an uncle, your like my dad.” Harry tried not to cry at Teddys words. “Plus any time you agree to look after mooney, I actually get to shag my wife.” He grinned impishly.

Draco made a face worthy of Snape, at the remark. “How are we even related, you Edward have as much decorum, as well…..Potter.” Teddy laughed placing an arm over Draco, causing him to sneer. “You'll know what I mean, when you have a non stop cock blocker, screaming their head off whenever you so much as give their mother the look. I swear I’m going to come as soon as Tori touches me.” Teddy supplied unnecessarily.

“Charming.” Draco deadpanned. “I’m so glad we let you hang around our children.”

Teddy gave another full belly laugh, “oh come on, now cousin Draco. You know you love me. And who else can tell you, what you're anti-parent teens, are getting up to.” Harry scowled, wondering what Teddy was going on about. “what do you mean, tell us what their up to.” He gave the two blacks a searching look. “what does he mean, Draco.”

Teddy, gave a weak laugh, patting Draco on the shoulder, before getting up and slowly making his way to the floo.

“Nothing, Harry. Just that well, the kids owl Teddy more than they do us. And well I get Teddy to keep me up to date with what they get up to, from time, to time, thats all.” He explained nonchalantly.

Harry shot Teddy a scathing look, as he slithers to the floo, “I’ll, bring Mooney round on Thursday. Love you Uncle Harry, tolerate you cousin Draco. Just kidding love you to.” And with that he jumped into the floo, leaving the engaged couple to deal with the mess he’d left behind.

“You know how I feel about letting the kids live their own lives. And you’ve been getting Teddy to go behind their backs and mine, to know what their up to.” He continued to rant.

After the life he had, with everything he went through. He wanted his children to live their own lives without being told what to do or giving up their childhood, within reason of course.

“Harry. Its not like that. I just like to see how Scorps doing, and your children to, soon to be our children. I never ask for anything they've told Teddy in confidence, and I doubt he would share it with me, he’s to noble, like you. And its only recently I’ve even asked. I can’t be the only one who noticed, that both he and Albus were acting..Odd, on Christmas hols.” He explained. “Lil’s and James were their usual selves, but the boys. I can’t help but feel their up to something, Harry.

Weasley and I, still haven’t cracked this case” seeing that Harry was about to object, he placed his hand up to stop him. “Now I don’t think our boys, would do anything like that. But…Their behaviour over hols, tells me that, something, must be up with them. From hols, their practically nonexistent owls, and they hardly spoke to us last visit to Hogsmead. Harry their not even talking to Edward. Are you not worried.” He implored.

Harry got up from the table making his way round to Draco, who turned to hug, his stomach while Harry patted his hair (he was the only one allowed to touch it.) he knew how Draco felt, he wouldn’t be head Auror if he didn’t know, the telling tic’s of someone withholding something. And something was definitely going on with their son's.

“I’ve noticed Draco. And we are going to get to the bottom of this. But…” he placed a finger under Draco chin, making those grey eyes look up at him. “We are doing this without violating their trust.” Draco rested his head on Harrys stomach, feeling their child move underneath, closing his eyes as he did so.

“So, whats the plan chosen one.” He grinned. Smiling at the nick name, Draco still liked to use on occasion.

“we need Ginny.”

Little did they know, what would unfold before they spoke to her.

***

“The Art, that is Palm reading. Is a gift, only a select few are bestowed. But I shall grant you with all the wisdom I posses, on the subject.” The airy voice of professor Trelawney droned on. Though Albus wasn’t paying her much attention.

He was more preoccupied, with trying not to gag, on the, over abundance of essence, that hung from various holsters around the room, the smoking sticks dropping ash that disappeared before they hit the floor. He thought he was done with, this morning sickness crap, evidently he was wrong.

He’d, woken up felling awful. The added strain from the quaffle had done little to improve his mood. Making him ache all over, the near constant kicking wasn’t helping matter's either.

The kicking was a new and somewhat, strange phenomenon. The first solid kick almost knocked him off his feet. Well, it would have if he was standing. He was actually in the middle of an intense snogging session with Scorpius. The two hadn’t gotten further than that, and the occasional hand job. And rare head.

Well, needless to say, they both stoped what they were doing and looked down at his stomach. Scorpius, with wonder and slight hesitation. While Albus, he didn’t know what to feel. They began to get harder after that, some days leaving Albus bruised. Lily was absolutely ecstatic when she felt it for the first time, her niffler also getting in on the action. Albus sometimes woke up with her curled on his stomach.

Albus, hated to admit. But the little kleptomaniac was growing on him. Her owner was pleased by the new found friendship. Speaking of his sister. She had taken it upon herself to make cloths for the quaffle, and his new brother or sister. Not that she took into account the fact that their sibling could be a boy and so could the quaffle. Her argument being that she just knew they were going to be girls.

A thought, Albus dreaded.

“Now take your partners hand, but not just, any hand. Each hand will show you a different aspect of your future…” the professor waffled on.

Once she had finished blathering on Scorpius, read Al’s palm. Well attempted too. apparently Al was going to have a short life and never have any children, while simultaneously dying poor.

“Umm, I think I read it wrong. Is that the love line, or the life line?” He asked. “Neither.” Albus replied, as he rubbed the oncoming migraine, that was beginning in his temples. The bell sounded signalling the end to class, and the descent down the dreaded twisting stairs.

“Well. At least I wont stuff up in potions. “ Scorp laughed weakly, as he helped pick up Al’s books, and bag, before helping him down the stairs. Which caused him to grimace, don’t get him wrong he loved when Scorp was all chivalrous but….he also hated feeling like he couldn’t do anything anymore.

They made their way to potions in silence. As Albus still felt like shit. But he couldn’t skip class, no matter how much he wanted too. He had to keep up appearances and his grades. O.W.L.S was only a year away, and if he couldn’t pass fourth year, than there was no way he could pass fifth. Then he wouldn’t be able to graduate, and he would be able to get a job, and, and then he would have to whore himself out in Kncokturn to get by, and if he decided to keep the quaffle than support that to.

He could feel himself hyperventilating, as he grasped the potions table, he and Scorp were working at. Breath. Just breath, your overreacting, he tried to tell himself. Even if he did fail and got kicked out of Hogwarts he still had his dad and Scorpius, and his mum. Even Draco. They would help him through anything. Even if he was reluctant for their help when it came to the quaffle.

Settling down somewhat. He placed his attention on the professor, who was having them brew the drought of peace. Albus could actually do with some of that, he thought.

“Oh, father taught me how to brew this one. Don’t worry Al. I’ll do the mixing and adding, you do the chopping. If we don’t get the first two components done exactly right, it will create the opposite affect.” Scorp informed him. Placing the cauldron on the fire, making sure the flames were at the precise heat.

“Meaning, what exactly?” Al, inquired. After grabbing the correct ingredients, Scorpius double checking them to insure they were correct. They were.

“Meaning, the draught of peace is intended for those with high anxiety levels. If one was to incorrectly brew it, it would cause anxiety, not alleviate it. Lucky for us though, the professor didn’t say we had to test it.” He grinned.

“Oh. And students, you will be testing your finished product. I’m sure you will all do smashing.” The professor informed them. Albus gave Scorpius a withering scowl, unimpressed by the turn of events, Scorp just gave him a nervous chuckle.

Throughout the class Scorpius and Albus worked harmoniously. Placing, chopping and stirring the potion perfectly, while a few of their classmates weren’t faring to well. A Hufflepuff (who they shared potions with) blew up their cauldron, thankfully not injuring themselves and their partner in the process. Though they were made to clean their station and complete an essay on why their potion blew up.

Nearing the end of the class, when it was time for the drought to simmer, thats when it all went wrong.

“There. Now it just needs to simmer, once its turned a metallic blue its perfect.” Scorp grinned, as he turned the flames up. All those who had managed to get this far with their potions did the same. Thats when Albus felt it. With so many fires going he began to feel the heat.

“Is, it hot to you Scorp?” Albus asked pulling his tie off to get some cool air on his neck.

“No. well, no hotter than usual, but I’m pretty sure that the cooling charms are in place. Why do you ask?” Scorp wondered.

“It feels like the sun in here. And whats that smell.” Albus panted, pulling his robes off, his glamor still holding. “what smell? The drought of peace is an odorless potion.” Scorp supplied. Giving Al a worried look, at the sweat that was covering Albus pale face. “Al, are you alright?”

Albus felt like he was on fire, and his skull was casting bombada’s, the frantic kicking to his abdomen was only making maters worse, was someone talking to him?

“ALBUS, ALBUS.” Scorpius shouted, trying to gain Albus attention, who was looking down at their potion.

“Look, after the quaffle.” Albus mumbled, before he felt himself fall into Scorpius waiting hands, the last thing he saw was their potion turning metallic blue, before everything turned black and his glamour fell.

***

“Whats happened……”

“Albus.”

“Wheres my son, whats…..”

“Albus.”

“It would appear that….”

“Albus.”

“Professor. What is the meaning…”

“Al.”

“Let me see my son."

“ALBUS!”

The voices flooded through his subconscious, all from various people that his sleep addled brain couldn’t place, though the one calling his name rose him from his unintentional slumber.

When his eyes finally opened, he noticed the stark white ceiling of the Hogwarts infirmary, the second was of Scorpius frightened face staring down at him. “mmm” he groaned, rubbing his eyes, before trying to sit up in the uncomfortable bed. His back aching from laying on it.

“Albus.” Scorpius sighed in relief, nearly knocking him back into the wall by the force of his hug. “You have no idea how worried I was I… Oh Albus, we are in so much shit.” He said without taking a breath.

“Whoah, whoah, whoah, Scorp take a breath.” Al, tried to calm down his… Well they hadn’t really talked about what they where. But Albus assumed they were boyfriends, because they sure as Slytherin, were more than friends. “Now slow down, and tell me what happened.”

Scorpius took a deep shaky breath before saying, “we're in deep shit. Thats whats happened.”

“Wha…” Albus went to say, before the curtains surrounded them were pulled open. “ugh.” He groaned at the light, of the setting sun, beaming in. And the silhouette of Madam Bianca, the niece of the former school nurse Madam Pomfrey, who insisted she be called by her first name.

She was also accompanied by Headmistress Mcgonagall, a firm look upon her ageing face, behind her though was..

“Mum, Dad, Draco! What are you doing here?” Albus Asked in astonishment. In all his years at Hogwarts, Albus was proud to say he had never had his parents called for any reason. His brother and sister had. multiple times. James for some uncouth reason, like fighting in the halls or having a wizards dual with his sorry excuses for mates. While Lily, sweat little Lil’s. Has had them floo'd so many times in the two years she had been at Hogwarts, Albus had lost count. The reasons, always some humanitarian mission, the most memorable of which, Albus, didn’t think any Hogwarts student would forget for years to come.

Lily had somehow convinced every Hogwarts house elf to march naked through the school. In protest of their cloths and pay. She got what she wanted in the end, a pay rise for all the elves and quality cloths for them all. But that wasn’t why their parents were called, no. They were called, because Lily decided to be part of the nudist march, claiming she organised it so she should be part of it. Albus was quite certain that was when the Scamander boys fell in love with her.

But through all their trips to Hogwarts over the years, never, never have they had to visit because of Albus. That was, until today.

“WHAT, ARE WE DOING HERE.” His mother boomed. Catching Al by surprise, Scorpius hunched in on himself, out the corner of his eye. “We are here. Because we received an urgent Floo, informing us that our son had fainted during potions. The reason being a delicate matter that would be best addressed in person. So your father, Draco and I rush over here, and are informed that our son is PREGNANT!”

It was then Albus noticed, his glamour had dropped. And his stomach was on full display, underneath the infirmary blankets. “Fuck.” He choked under his breath. But his mother heard him anyway. She had a knack for that.

“I believe thats what got you into this mess.” She chided.

“Thats enough.” His father spoke up. “Ginny. Do you want to let all of Scotland know.” As he made his way over to the spare chair. To get off his feet, Albus assumed. After all he did the exact same thing, as much as he could these days.

This was actually the first time he’d seen his dad, since the most awkward hols in history. And looking at his father and himself, it kind of freaked him out that they were going through exactly the same thing, with Malfoys to boot. But if anyone was going to take it easy on him, he knew it was his dad.

“Don’t worry Potter. I placed a silencing charm as soon as Weasley opened her mouth. Along with being the only one with enough brains to close the curtains.” Scrop’s dad drawled.

“Thanks ferret.” His dad grinned back at him.

“Wanker.”

“Prat.”

“This is no time to declare your love for one another. Our son is pregnant Harry! I don’t think you realise how serious this is.” His mother barked.

He rolled in on himself pulling the covers over his head, maybe he’d disappear, while his parents were fighting.

“Weasley. I think it would be more imperative to find out who, helped to make your son’s fuck up.” Draco dead panned.

“Draco.” His dad exclaimed. Albus heard a whack, which he assumed was his dad hitting Draco.

“No, for once the ferret might be right. We need to know who did this to our son.” She growled. “Ginny. It takes two to tango.” Harry scowled. Peeking out from behind the blanket, Albus saw his mother yell again, while Scorpius was going steadily whiter and whiter beside him.

“MALFOY, POTTER, MISS WEASLEY.” Mcgonagall, boomed. Her Scottish brogue scaring the shit out of his and Scorpius parents. They looked as if they were all about to get a detention. “Now. As unexpected as this new's and situation is. I believe talking to young Mr Potter, would be integral, in sorting, this out. Instead of bickering at each other like children.” She reprimanded.

They stared at each other in embarrassment, before his father spoke. “I’m sorry Minerva, your absolutely right.” Before turning his attention on Albus. “Al, Merlin I don’t even know what to say.” Albus ducked his head in shame. He hated seeing that look of disappointment on his fathers face. Any of his family's face.

“Well, I do.” His mother stated. “who did this to you, Albus.” Placing herself on the edge of his bed, the white blanket bunching up around her.

Albus sent a insecure look at Scorp, who looked as if he was about to throw up. Albus hoped deep down he would get up and do what he’d promised since the start of his pregnancy. That he would own up and accept the baby. Though another part, the part that didn’t want the baby hoped he’d stay silent.

“Um..” He stuttered nervously. All eyes on him. “Um…its, the um…its”

“Spit it out Albus-Severus, or so help me Godric” his mother threatened.

“Ginny!” His dad barked, in annoyance. “Give him time. He’s not going to tell us anything with you threatening him.”

“Need I remind you, this stress isn't healthy for either Potter Pregnancy.” Madam Bianca chided.

“Just tell us Albus.” His mother shirked. “What did I say about yelling Gin.” His father admonished.

“she’s right Potter. All this stress isn’t good for our son.” Draco chimed in, placing a soothing hand on his fathers shoulder.

“Your having a boy?” He asked tentatively, trying to change the subject. It didn’t work.

“Don’t avoid the subject Albus.” His mum barked.

“Stress” -

“Honestly, you three are a bunch of” -

“Gin” -

“Harry” -

“Weasley” -

“Potter” -

Everyone spoke over the top of each other, sounding much like Hagrid’s chickens, so much so you wouldn’t be able to distinguish who was speaking, or what was being said.

“IT WAS ME!”

Every eye, in the small curtained off area, turned to face the source of the outburst.

Scorpius, who had remained silent for nearly the entire shit show, now had all eyes on him, as he breathed heavily, as if coming down from a strenuous Quidtich training. “IM THE ONE WHO GOT AL STUNG BY A SERPENT. ITS ME. I’M THE FATHER.”

Every adult in the room was in shock. Even Mcgonagall. And it took quite a bit to shock the tough Scott.

“Mhac a galla.” The headmistress sputtered in Gaelic.

The room then descended into chaos.

Son of a bitch was right thought Al.

***

Harry’s day started like any other. He got up to pee, something he’d been doing, far to much of late. And kissed Draco good morning, the dick rubbed it off his cheek, as he continued making his hot chocolate.

Draco was a monster chocoholic. (and if you tell anyone Potter, I’m revoking sex.) Harry laughed remembering that particular argument. How it ended up with him bent over the kitchen table, with chocolate pored over his naked flesh, he will never know.

After he had his egg whites and toast, he'd discovered his lovely little blugder despised egg yolks. And nearly every other food group that made up a traditional English breakfast, so he was subjected to a rather lack luster breakie.

Draco went off to work, while he popped over to Luna’s place. Her husband, Rolf nursing what appeared to be a Niffler, when he arrived. A gift from his Grandfather, who recently became one of Hagrids best friend's. According to the owls he received from the half-giant.

Sitting on the Scamander's couch, a cup full of herbal tea floating next to him, a smile on his face as he looked at his friend patting a passing Niffler, apparently Newts own had, had a litter of six, and he had gifted four to the family, the twins had two and luna and Rolf had the remaining two.

Luna’s. Well he assumed it was Luna’s, was nibbling at an orange flower, on her dress. Yes, actual flowers. Without the use of magic Harry doubted the ensemble would even be wearable, the beauty of magic.

“So, how’s Albus.” She asked in her airy lint. Harry, had always wondered how she knew what was bothering him without asking, even when she had no idea about the subject. “you have wrackspurts, again Harry. Though I find they love those carrying new life. perhaps they are zooming around Albus-Severus.”

Like oft happened when visiting Luna, he could never Catch her train of thought. “Um, well. Draco, Ginny and I are quite worried about him, at the moment. Him and Scorpius that is. what with Draco and Ron, not having cracked the potions ring yet. I’m worried. Well I guess you can tell what I’m worried about.” He explained.

“Yes. The blibbering Humdinger has been known to steer witches and wizards off course, Its said this behaviour is to attract a mate. Though it also likes to sit in a boat in the middle of a lake and watch the most courageous swim to them. Mind you thats mostly the females.” She said in complete seriousness.

Yes visiting Luna was always an experience. Like always Harry went along with her tangents. “Well what do you think will help, deter them, so they could crack the case.” He pondered, taking a sip from his floating tea.

She then proceeded to regale him, with the most effective way to rid one of a Blilbbering Humdinger. It involved a peppermint humbug, wearing a dried sunflower and your hair down.

Harry thought it couldn’t hurt to trick Draco into going along with it. Who knows maybe they'll crack the case. (unknown to them, they would indeed crack the case thanks to Lunas advice.)

His morning with Luna was pleasant and eventful as always, just before he was getting ready to say his goodbyes a familiar cat patronus (that thankfully looked nothing like umbitchs) came prancing into Luna’s domed living room. Harry was immediately on edge. The professor usually flooed or owled. She never sent her patronus.

"Potter. I need you to come to the school immediately. I have already contacted Miss Weasley (It was now Wood, but the professor still called her that, even after he and her were married.) and Mr Malfoy. Your son Albus is in the hospital wing, following his collapse in potions. I will inform you once you get here about the nature of his collapse. Professor Mcgonagall, Headmistress Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.” Her patronus fading once the message had been received.

Harry gave Luna a hurried goodbye, before taking her floo. The witch telling him everything would work out, as the flames engulfed him, and he was spit out into the Hospital wing floo. Where he was met by Draco, Ginny, Mcgonagall and the new Hogwarts nurse. Who he believed was a relation of Poppy.

Taking Draco’s, hand in his, after giving Ginny a brief hug. He turned his attention on the healer and the headmistress. “Wheres Albus. I need to see him.” He exclaimed, his voice filled with worry. As he attempted to get past the two guarding the door.

“Mr Potter. I know that you want to see your son, but…” he didn’t let them finish. Pushing past them, and making his way into the ward he had spent half of his time at Hogwarts in.

“Potter.” Draco called after him, as he scoped the room for his son. Before turning his gaze on the group following him. And spotting a curtained off area, noticing that all the other beds were empty and a house elf cleaning, he assumed correctly that his son was behind there.

“Why are you just standing there? My son is ill and your doing nothing.” He stated.

Mcgonagall, sent him a stern look, while Draco came over to him, taking his hand in his own. “Potter. You need to calm down. The healer has something she wants to tell us, if you would clam down a second instead of being well, you. And listen before leaping.” Draco tried to calm him.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed and waited for the healer to speak.

“Well. Mr Potter, Malfoy, Mrs Wood. During potions Mr Albus-Severus Potter collapsed, at the end of class. Thankfully he was caught by your son Mr Malfoy.” She explained.

“Where's my son…..” Draco cut in.

The healer placed a hand up in a stop motion, rendering Draco speechless. “If you would let me finish Mr Malfoy” the young healer spat. Harry admired her spunk. Not many had the courage to stand up to Draco. “Your son is currently behind those curtains, and hasn’t left Albus-Severus side, since he brought him to me. Now, upon Mr Potters collapse, this is difficult to say.”

Harry felt ill at her words. Nervous kicking begun to assault his stomach. He placed a shaky hand on his belly to settle it. A quick look at Ginny showed she wasn’t feeling much better.

“It would appear that. After his collapse, quite a strong glamour spell fell, and…” she broke off, apparently unsure how to approach the subject.

“Oh, spit it out will you.” Ginny barked.

“Miss Weasley, I accept, that this is difficult. But I would appreciate if you refrained from abusing my staff. especially those who will be looking after your son.” Mcgonagall admonished.

Though, Ginny didn’t look guilty at all, she did keep her mouth shut. Harry to though, had to admit the woman was beating around the whomping willow.

“Albus is pregnant. Twenty six weeks to be exact.” The curly haired witch announced.

The two wizards and witch stared at the young healer in shock. His son. Pregnant. That was mental. Absolutely mental.

“Upon his collapse in potions, his glamour fell revealing his state. I must say that I was dumbfounded when he was brought in, retaining a glamour charm of that magnitude for that long requires an immense magical strength, that surpasses that of a mere fourth year, not to……”

“No, no, no. You shut your little mouth” Ginny cut her off. Harry was on her side, not taking in any words after, pregnant and twenty six weeks. “What is the meaning of this Headmistress.” She shrieked, giving her mother a run for her gallons. “Is this some kind of joke. My son is fourteen. He is more preoccupied with girls and quidditch matches. Not having sex!” She raged. Her face turning red with it.

“It would seem, he’s more preoccupied with boy’s. If this pregnancy is anything to go by.” Draco quipped.

Harry shot him a scathing look, though it had nothing on Ginny’s. “Thats not helping.” He retorted, squeezing his hand so much he yelped.

“I assure you miss Weasley this is no joke. And is in fact a very serious matter.” The headmistress steely voice replied.

“He’s fourteen. He’s still practically a baby.” Ginny stressed. “how could I have not noticed.”

“In our defence. We did notice.” He comforted her, letting go of Draco’s hand and pulling her into his embrace. “We, just didn’t know what we were noticing. We saw him pulling away, acting strange. We just thought he would tell us when he was ready, we weren’t to know it was something as life altering as pregnancy. Hell he would have been scared out of his mind, not only telling us he’s pregnant but having to come out to.” Harry said, hopping to ease Ginnys temper and appease some of the guilt they both felt.

“If I may interject.” Bianca piped up standing at the entrance to where their son lay. “The charm work Albus performed, were pristine. I haven’t seen anything like them on a student in my time as Hogwarts healer. If he didn’t want you to know, you wouldn’t have even been able to find a fault in the charm, and to perform one while pregnant.” Ginny bristled at the word.

“Its outstanding. As you both know having been through pregnancy yourselves. The body undergo’s magical drain to the core along with fluctuating magic. Your son must have an immense amount of magic, to not only sustain a male pregnancy but to hold a glamour charm nearly the entirety, is a miracle.” Bianca gushed.

“Yes. Its a fucking miracle that my fourteen year old son is pregnant. Thank you for that deduction.” Ginny roared. “Now let me see my son.”

With a sigh the young healer begrudgingly opened the curtains, revealing a pale Scorpius and a startled Albus. At first Harry was relieved that his son was awake and looked to be physically fine. Though the swell of his stomach would take some getting used to, hell even Harry had trouble getting used to his own.

Then Ginny started yelling. It was all a blur from there until.

“IT WAS ME! IM THE ONE WHO GOT AL STUNG BY A SERPENT. ITS MY FAULT. IM THE FATHER.” Scorpius bellowed.

Harry was pretty sure Mcgonagall swore in Galic. But his head felt to full of wrackspurts to care. His son though, looked elated that Scorpius had admitted to knocking him up. And for a second he was happy for him, until he realised how fucked up, this already fucked up situation just got.

Ginny for once was silent. Mcgonagall was still swearing in Galic, and his fiancée was paler than a Malfoy naturally was.

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. What in Salazars name where you thinking. I thought I taught you how to cast a contraceptive charm, since you had your first wet dream.” Draco exploded.

Scorpius face turned red with embarrassment. “Dad.” He spluttered.

“Oh come now Scorpius. You shoved your dick, up your soon to be step-brother's arse. I think we are past the point of embarrassment.” Draco remarked.

Harry loved the man, but he could be extremely blunt at times.

“Mr Malfoy, language” Mcgonagall reprimanded.

“With all due respect, Headmistress. You have been swearing in Galic for the past ten minuets. I think I’m entitled to reprimand my son, when he does something monumentally stupid. And what he intends to do about said screw up. Seeing as he and Albus only have two options. And with Potter for a father that has been cut down to one.” Draco stated, in a manner that reminded Harry far to much of Lucius for his liking.

Draco did have a point though, knowing Harry's views on family, Albus would only do one thing.

“We’re….We’re keeping the quaffle.” Albus stuttered, in a whisper. Though it was loud enough, that the group heard it.

“Quaffle?” Ginny queried, looking between the two boys. Who now not having to hide, were both snuggled on the bed together. Looking like the scared fourteen year olds they were.

“Oh. Thats just what Scorp and I called it. Seeing as we don’t know what it is, and calling it, it. Sounded wrong, we just decided to call it quaffle.” AL muttered rather quickly. Looking at Scorpius the whole time, instead of his mother.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. (blame it on the hormones) but he couldn’t stop. He always did have a knack, for acting inappropriately, during serious situations.

“Potter. I hardly think this is a laughing matter.” Draco drawled, from his place beside him.

His laughter dying down, he explained that both he and his son, calling their baby’s quidditch equipment was funny. Evidently it wasn’t, judging by the looks on everyone else faces. Though Al gave him a small smile.

“I agree. Mister Potter this is a rather serious matter, and it needs attending to. So what do you as their parents intended to do about it.” Mcgonagall steely voice queried.

“I believe you should ask the boys that question. They got themselves into this, they need to learn what it means to be a parent if they intended on keeping it. That means making the hard decisions . So ask them.” Draco dead panned. Harry was not liking this attitude towards their sons and he would be having a talk to him about it later. But for now he did have a point.

“Miss Weasley, Mister Potter. Do you agree with mister Malfoys statement.” She asked. Ginny sighed before agreeing, while Harry could only nod. “So be it. Boys what do you intended to do about this predicament.”

The boys looked at each other in uncertainty. Harry had a feeling he would be disappointed by their answer.

“Um, we…we didn’t really have a plan.” Al admitted reluctantly.

Draco shook his head in dismay. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Albus! What on earth did you think would happen when you gave birth?” Ginny boomed. “Just rock up at the hols with a baby, and everything would be fine?”

Judging by the boys reactions that was exactly what they thought would happen.

“Boys, I know your smarter than that. What happened that made you keep this from us? Think, you couldn’t tell us?” Harry asked the question that he had been burning to ask since the shock wore off.

“We were going to tell you when you came to Hogsmead, Mr Potter but then….” Scorpius trailed off.

Realisation struck. “Then your father and I got engaged, and you found out you were going to share a sibling.” Harry said in understanding.

“Yeah” Scorp replied, head bowed.

“Merlin this is fucked up.” Draco sighed, in exasperation, before sitting down on the arm of Harrys chair. Running his fingers through Harrys hair. Harry knew that he was only doing it, for something to do. But it was actually quite soothing.

“Tell me about it. Why do you think we are sitting in the Hogwarts infirmary. Because being a Potter entails fucked up situations.” Al bemoaned, with a huff. Falling backwards onto his pillow. Scorpius letting a smirk rest on his face at…. Godric. Harry hoped Al was his boyfriends antics.

Suddenly the curtains surrounding them were flung open. And a gang of Weasley's, two Potters and two Granger-Weasley's, stood at the opening.

“We came as soon as we heard.” His daughter exclaimed. Making her way through curtained off area. Sporting a dress and cape that was made entirely from Chocolate frog card's. Where she got All of them from he had no idea. Seeing as his daughter was a vegan, not only that,she refused to eat a chocolate that was essentially alive. What on earth was on her shoulder.

“Is that a niffler?” Ginny gasped.

Ignoring her mother Lily skipped over to her brothers side. Taking his hand in hers. “Are you okay Alby?” She asked, with the affection Lily always had for her brother. Almost like she knew what it meant if he wasn’t okay.

Both himself and Ginny shared a look, that sixteen years as parents, they had perfected. “Lily!” They said in unison.

“Yes?” She replied innocently, her fiery red hair to them both, as she continued to look at her brother. As her other brother and cousin's entered the now crowded area. All eyes on Al’s now very prominent and obviously pregnant stomach.

“How long have you known your brother was pregnant?” Ginny bellowed, in full mum mode.

“About a month.” She grinned, looking at the niffler as it snuggled into Al’s stomach. everyone in the room did a double take. “But I've known he was gay forever.” She added. Al hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment.

“Can everyone get off the bed. I really need to piss.” Al groaned, as he attempted to get up. Ginny, Lily and Scorpius all got up. The niffler, making irritated noises at getting moved, before scampering over to Harry and resting on his stomach. Making Draco snicker in amusement.

Albus with the help of Scorpius made his way to the curtains, to go to the infirmary loo. Not before turning to all his baffled cousins and brother. “Before you ask. Yes I am up the duff, I’m keeping it and its Scorpius. Lil can fill you in.” He stated before departing.

All eyes turned to Lil’s who informed the group on all she knew, everyone listened in rapt attention, before Al returned.

Harry occasionally petting Lilys niffler, (Who he apparently had to let her keep because her brother said so.) watched his crazy family try and help Al. and though it seems as if a pile of hippogriff dung had been dumbed on his life. He knew they could get through this, as a family.

***

Rose kept quite for what felt like an eternity. As she stood in the curtained off area of the Hogwarts infirmary.

Watching on as her aunt Ginny reprimanded Lily for being well, Lily. She nodded along as her cousins came up with a solution for what Albus-Severus could do, now that he had completely and monumentally screwed up his life. And Scorpius.

She stared in adoration as headmistress Mcgonagall, came up with a solution to Albus-Severus screw up. Because, and she quotes “Im over Potters, Malfoy’s and Weasley’s. Who don’t know what to do with the brains the founders gifted them with.” In her steely brogue.

Apparently Albus-Severus wasn’t the first to, and to quote the headmistress again. “Act with their genitals instead of their head.” According to Mcgonagall, there were wings set up in the early days of the school, for mainly pureblood’s. Who were betrothed and made to continue the line straight away.

Albus-Severus and Scorpius were to be given the Slytherin family dorms, from now until Graduation. Along with a house elf, for when the two were in class or study.

With her work done. The headmistress bid them good day, saying she was sure that her aunt and uncle, and Scorpius father would be able to manage their Homelife. Agreeing to the that stipulation Mcgonagall left and the Potters, Malfoy’s and aunt Ginny planed on.

Rose kind of zoned out, feeling like a blast ended skwert.

When Lily Luna first came prancing into the Gryffindor common room, with her, Roses brother, and Louie behind her. How she got past the fat lady she had no idea. But the girl was a Ravenclaw and top of her year. Much to Hugo’s chagrin. But like always with Lily Luna she somehow managed to round up all her cousins. Fred and Roxie, even her quidditch nut of a brother, the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. And get them all to follow her to the hospital wing. How she knew where they all where is beyond her.

On their march to the infirmary, sounding like a heard of erumpits. Rose ponders why Albus-Severus had collapsed. Oh who was she kidding she knew why. After their talk she did think about Albus-Severus words. She was being selfish, and well just a shit of a cousin. Though now hearing that he was in the infirmary. She couldn’t help the small part of her brain that said, I knew I was right.

That was until she entered his private bed.

And well, need she repeat the rest. Now that voice in her head was saying, your a prat Rose. And you should have listened to your cousin, when he tried to explain. Also her heart hurt a little, okay a lot. At seeing Scorpius, looking at Albus-Severus like he hung the moon. What happened to all the times Scorpius would ask her out. Or tried to just hang out with her. And the whole time he was in love with Albus-Severus. How could she be so blind.

Because you saw what you wanted to see, as her mum would say. It serves her right, for being a cow to both her cousin and Scorpius. If she could do it all over.

Her friends, slash cousins left, one at a time. Aunt Ginny and uncle Harry went to the kitchens, though they would be back any minute. Draco had also skulked off to have a word with Scorpius. Now it was just her and Albus-Severus.

“Go on. Out with it.” Albus-Severus sniped, shooting her a pointed look. “Get it over with, so I can get back to the shit storm that is my life.” He continued to stare at her in growing irritation. Okay out with it Rose. She thought.

“Im sorry.” She blurted out. Taking herself aback at the abruptness of her apology. Albus-Severus, clearly not expecting an apology from her spluttered. “Come again.”

“Im sorry.” She sighed.

“That’s what I thought you said.” He replied dumbfounded. “I couldn’t be sure, I hadn't gotten a bad case of pregnancy brain.”

Rose rolled her eyes at his antics. “The sarcasm is unnecessary, when one is trying to apologise.”

“And there is the Rose I know and loath.” He smirked.

“Albus-Severus.” She barked.

“All right. All right. You were apologising, continue.” He grinned.

Ugh men. Rose didn’t think that she would ever be on a level where her and her cousin, wouldn’t grate on each others nerves. But hey thats family. Though she could start getting to know him and begin mending the bridges of their broken relationship and it started now. With her admitting her failings.

“I was….wrong.” Merlin those words were hard to say, let alone admit. But they were true all the same.

Albus-Severus, oh what the hell. Albus, looked at her with an open jaw, before a grin settled on his smug face. “I’m sorry what? Not quite sure I heard you. Did miss Rose-I’m always right- Granger-Weasley. Just admit that she was wrong? Hit me with a stinging jinx because I think I’m in an alternate universe, and my cousins been replaced with an actual, human being with feelings.”

“Oh, shut your trap, you tosser.” She replied trying to keep a straight face, but failing. The two grinned at each other before bursting into a fit of childish giggles. This paved the way for the first honest and pleasant conversation, the two had ever had, Rose apologised for being a toss pot. And her wrong doings, when it came to Albus. He also admitted, to not really helping matters between them. And by the time Scorpius had returned to the room, the two cousins had started healing their relationship.

They still had a long way to go but, Rose felt lighter somehow. Maybe it was okay to be wrong every once and a while. It didn’t mean she wasn’t right ninety nine percent of the time. Sure it would also take time to get over her infatuation with a certain Malfoy, but if they way he looked at Albus was any indication of their feelings for each other. Rose had a feeling that she would be okay with her cousin and Scorpius being together.

“So. Do you know what your having?” she asked after all the heavy conversation between them.

The two boys looked at each other in concern, hands clasped with each others. “We don’t even know if the baby’s healthy actually. What with keeping it a secret, we haven’t really been able to see a healer to tell us.” Scorpius worried his lips between his teeth. A look Rose found very endearing, but tried to push down.

“WHAT!” Rose and the boys turned their heads to see three very irate parents.

“And I believe thats my cue to leave. Albus-Severus (what can she say old habits die hard.) I’ll see you once your out. We can catch up, maybe even go to Hogsmead or something?” She wondered.

Albus smiled. “I’d like that. As long as its not Madame Puddifoots.”

She cringed. “As if id ever step foot in that place.”

With that she left the infirmary, and the two boys to deal with their parents. For once she looked forward to seeing her cousin again.

***

**SACANDEL! IN THE HOUSE OF POTTER-MALFOY!**

_There are celebrities. And then, there are celebrities. We’ve seen many a famous face grace the front page, of our beloved Daily Prophet. But none so much, as our boy who lived. Mr Harry James Potter._

_Yes. My dear readers. Our saviour does have a taste for being in the public eye. His latest being his engagement, and pregnancy to pureblood socialite and potions master, Draco Malfoy. Also known, former death eater. Yes our young saviour has always been one for the lime light. And now it seem's his youngest son Albus-Severus Potter. Son to former Holliehead Harpies chaser, now coach for the team. After her brief stint here at the Prophet as our sports editor Ginny Wood. (for more information on the Wood, Weasley marriage see pg. 7)_

_Though you my readers, may be wondering what young Albus-Severus Potter has done. To earn himself a spot on the illustrious front page, of this fine paper. Well hold onto your brooms, because the young boy of twelve has gotten himself knocked up._

_Thats right. At just twelve years of age. Who is the other father, well, none other than his soon to be step-brother. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. It seems that the Malfoy obsession, doesn’t fall far, from the forbidden family tree._

_The young Potter, is currently in his seventh month of pregnancy. With only two months left, until the wizarding world welcomes yet another, Potter-Malfoy child. We at the Prophet, have to wonder though, if our saviour and his fiancée, only claimed to be pregnant. So as to save their family, from public embarrassment._

_Now this is a marvellous theory. But sources close to this reporter, can confirm that indeed both potter men are indeed pregnant. The chosen one, only a mere two weeks further along than his son._

_This scandal calls into question, if the Potter-Malfoy clan, can raise and mold their newest editions. If their twelve year olds, both still attending Hogwarts have gotten pregnant. The boys were able to hide the fact they were expecting, for more than six months. From the youngest head auror in over two centuries._

_We, the witches and wizards of wizarding Britain. Wish our saviour and his ever expanding family, all the best. And that he and his death eater fiancée, do better this time round. And we wont be seeing another teen pregnancy down the track._

_For more on this scandal, and to learn all about Albus-Severus Potter, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. And their saddening cry for attention. See pg. 3-5. Till next time my faithful readers._

**_Rita Skeeter._ **

“What a load of absolute rubbish.” Al, shouted slamming the Prophet, down on the Slytherin table. Causing a nearby bowl of fruit to table over.

“I don’t know why you read that, Al. It only pisses you off?” Scorpius lamented. As he caught an apple about to hit the great hall floor. Taking a bite of the juicy green fruit.

Al, fumed. His face turning red, as he stared at the offending article, as if it might catch fire. And then it did. “Shit. Al.” he exclaimed, before casting a quick aguamenti.

“That, little bug.” Albus continued. Not even caring about the fire he had started, or the noisy students from other tables. Who were whispering to each other excitedly, like they didn’t already know that Al was pregnant. And had been openly so, for the last month. “You know what she called us Scorp? Attention hungry twelve year olds!” And Scorp had lost him. When Al got going, nothing stoped him.

“Its like nobody even reads the Quibbler. They printed the news, when our parents found out. Well when our grandparents found out. They haven’t even mentioned in here about your dad and uncle Ron, solving the potions ring case…” he exclaimed. Flipping through the semi burnt paper. “wait. I stand corrected they have mentioned it. Back here with the agony aunt. Ten words. They’ve written ten words.”

Scorpius decided to block Albus out, as he finished his breakfast. Looking over at the great hall entrance, where Lily was getting berated by Mcgonagall.

“Miss Potter. If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times. That, is not, the school uniform.”

“I’m making a statement headmistress. The Prophet is a rag, only worthy of the most deplorable witches, wizards and squibs. The Quibbler. Is clearly superior and factual publication. That had the same news printed earlier and promptly thats not even taking into account. That its brighter, bubblier and turns even the most somber of news stories, into a literary experience.” Lily countered.

Mcgonagall brought a hand to her head, rubbing her temples. “That does not mean you have to wear it.”

Scorpius let out a giggle. As did many others who weren’t reading said rag. The Scamander twins stood just behind Lily in awe. If one of those boys didn’t end up married to that girl he would revolt.

True to Mcgonagalls word. Lily was wearing the Quibbler as a rather, fashionable skirt. Her Ravenclaw tie fashioned as the belt holding it up. And the plain white school shirt tucked into it, selves rolled up to her elbows. And Aurina trying to pull the pin out of the raven hair piece, with wings outstretched, that held up her fiery locks.

He had to give it to the girl. She had style. She could open her own fashion house one day. That is if she didn’t plan on becoming the first female minister for magic. Or as she liked to call it, the first component leader of the British magical community. No offence Kingsley.

“Scorpius are you even listing to me.” Al shirked, causing him to almost knock over the jug of pumpkin juice.

“What…oh yes. Yes Rita Skeeter is a conniving little bug who should get her facts straight, before printing a load of trollop.”

“Who’s a trollop.” James asked, as he sat down in front of the two Slytherins.

“Skeeter.” Al growled.

“Oh that cow. Don’t let her get to you little brother.” He grind , in that cocky way of his.

“And you are here because?” Scorpius asked.

“Can I not come visit my baby brother, and my soon to be step-brother. Without there being an ulterior motive.” He said downheartedly. Placing a hand over his heart, as if he was wounded. Al and Scorp shot each other a look, eyebrows raised before turning in unison. “No.”

“Oh alright you got me. There is a reason.” He cracked. ‘What?” Albus asked. Arms folded over his adorable belly.

“I need your help.”

Both of their jaws dropped.

“Come again.” Albus mused.

“Well. I kind of want your help. With a girl.” Their jaws remained dropped. “Yeah. yeah. I know, shut up.”

“Should we help someone with that attitude Scorp? I mean think of the quaffle. The example we’d be setting.” Albus grinned.

“I was just thinking the same Al.” he grinned back.

James face turned red. “Fine. If you two, are going to be little shits. Have fun when you want someone to baby sit.” James snarked. Getting up to leave. One of the reasons he never usually messed with James, was he was great with a joke. He was shit at taking them.

“No, wait. Jamie come back. We were only taking the Micky.” Al pleaded. “Who’s the girl? She must be a Slytherin or you wouldn’t want our help.” James shrugged before sitting back down. Resting his cheek on his hand staring down the end of the table. Al and Scorpius, not so subtly turned their heads down the end of the table. Where the object of James affections was surrounded by well, no one.

“Oh you have got to be having a laugh.” Albus said. “Really? The captain of the Slytherin quidditch team.”

“Her name literally means snake in Scottish.” Scorpius added.

“Yeah.” James sighed. Sounding absolutely besotted with her. James gave her a smile and a wave, receiving a glare and a sneer in return. Scorpius and Albus turned to each other in concern. This was going to be a mission.

“Really? Nathara Flint. She is as Slytherin as they come. Plus her dad scares me.” Scorpius admitted.

“Well I think she’s beautiful.” James sighed, still staring at her.

Scorpius turned to Albus in confusion, raising an eyebrow. Albus shrugged at him, mouthing “I don’t know.” Meaning he had no idea, how hard Nathara had knocked James in the head with her beaters bat.

“What happened to that Gryffindor, you were dating?” Al asked.

“Who? Polly?” James sneered.

“Yeah.” Albus replied. “what happened to her?” Pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

“Oh. turns out Fred had a bit of a thing for her. And I cant have one of my team members pining over someone who’s already taken. Besides that was like two weeks ago Al. Try and keep up.” James explained.

“Even I know that Al. Her and Fred just got together. She annoys the shit out of Roxi. Which only makes Fred like her more.” Scorpius added.

James smiled. “It seems we might make a Potter of you yet.”

He blushed at the praise.

“Wow. Baby brain must really be getting to me. Is it not enough that my dear little quaffle is making my feet swell. And get indigestion every time I eat. And making me constipated all the time.”

“Ugh..bleh.” James spat out his sausage, he’d just taken a bite of. “really Al. while I’m eating.” Down the table a lone snake laughed. Before quickly regaining her Slytherin mask.

Scorpius was the only one to notice. “Hey. Al. why don’t we make this fun. Whoever gets James, with Nathara, wins.” Al’s head perked up intrigued. “what do we win.”

“If I win. I get to name the quaffle.” He grinned.

“And if I win. I get to name the quaffle. And. Tell everyone you are officially my boyfriend in anyway I see fit. Deal.” Al grinned back.

Scorpius heart fluttered. “Deal.”

“And I get to go out with the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts.” James boomed. The two boys rolled their eyes at him.

Before all three turned to the great hall entrance, where Lily and Mcgonagall were still going at it.

“In all my years, teaching Potter's. And dealing with their rule breaking and disobedience. You miss Lily Luna Potter are by far, the worst I have ever delt with.” Mcgonagall boomed.

Lily’s eyes started to water, before she gobsmacked the whole school. And hugged the headmistress.

“Aww. I love you to Minnie.” She beamed.

***

“What if I hurt him?” Draco worried. Pulling back, making Harry groan in annoyance.

“The healer said it was fine. So stop whinging and put it in me.” Harry groaned again.

“No. no. I can’t.” Draco pleaded, jumping off the bed, and wrapping his silk robe around him.

“Uggh.” Harry groaned sitting on the edge of the bed. “Draco. I would think, that after that month of not getting any. You would be like a rabid wolf. But noooo. Your to scared you’ll hurt the bludger. You’ve read all the books. And I’m sure you slept with Astoria. When she was pregnant” Harry humphed.

“Potter. I’m gay. I only had sex with Astoria for the purpose of having Scorpius. She was my best friend. We only married because it was arraigned and I wanted to continue the Malfoy line. I never thought I would actually get you one day.” He smiled.

“Well. You don’t have me.” Harry barked.

The smile fell from his face. “What?” He said hurt.

“Because, I’m here in all my naked glory. And you still wont fuck me.” He groaned

. Draco relaxed. “Salazar. Potter. Don't scare me like that.” He reseted his head, atop harry’s. Wrapping his arms around him.

“I don’t want a hug Draco. I want a hard pounding. And you better do it now. Because in a months time your not going to get any. Because there will be a screaming tiny human, who will want all our attention.” Harry bemoaned.

“So.” Harry pulled Draco down, so he was on his knees. “Take advantage.” Kissing Draco pulse point. “While, I’m willing.” Mouth's, up his neck, under his ear. “And extremely.” Bites on his earlobe. “Horney.” He whispers into his ear. Making Draco shudder and pull Harry into a heated kiss. Leaving both of them breathless.

“Fuck. I love you Potter.” Draco gasped. Pushing harry back gently, on the bed. Harry grounded at the position, before turning over. Arse on display. “I’d love you. Even more. If you put that wand between your legs. To good use.” Harry grinned.

“Potter. You are vulgar.” Draco panted, as he finally rammed, himself into Harrys arse.

“Ugh.”

“You, told me to make the most of it.” Draco thrusted, as Harry moaned in delight. And make the most of it he did.

“That was nice.” Harry smiled, a while later.

“Nice! It was more than nice!” Draco insisted. His arms wrapped around harry, as they lay, faced towards each other.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget. Your already enormous ego. Needs further inflating.” Harry laughed, receiving a kick to the shins. “Ow.” He drawled with a grin.

“So. Thought of any names, yet?” Draco whispered, rubbing a hand over Harry's eight month old belly.

“To be honest. Ive been more concerned over our son’s child, at the moment. Than our own.” He sighed.

“Way to kill the mood Potter."

“I’m serious, Draco. You said we’re to old to be parents again. Well I think we’re to young. To be Grandparents. Their fourteen. Draco. And I feel like we’ve done nothing, about it.” Harry lamented. Placing a hand on top of Draco’s, that rested on his stomach.

Draco sighed. “There's really nothing, we can do. Do I wish they were older. Yes. Do I wish they told us. Absolutely. Do I wish they hadn’t had sex, in the first place. Of course. But a baby is coming, just like ours. And there is nothing we can do to stop it. And wether, we like it, or not. We are going to be grandparents.” Hugging, Harry close.

Placing his head under Draco’s, Harry had to admit, that his fiancée was right. “I know. I just wish I didn’t feel so helpless.”

Draco chuckled, hugging him close. “You and that hero complex of yours.” Harry smiled. Looking down at their intwined fingers, on his belly. “Doesn't mean I cant worry. Did you set up their rooms. For when they come back for summer hols.”

Playing with a strand of Harry’s hair Draco replied. “Of course. Its connected to their rooms, so they can go between, when they need to. And their nursery, looks great if I do say so myself.”

“Another, underwater dungeon.” Harry grinned. Receiving another kick, to the shins. “Nooo. I went with a Slytherin theme, actually. It looks just like the Slytherin common room.” He beamed.

“Soo. An underwater dungeon.” Harry deadpanned.

“Just because you wouldn’t know fine art, and pureblood taste. If it bit you on that fine arse of yours. Does not mean that I will deprive my grandchild of it.”

“Hey Lucius. I’d wondered, where, you’d got to.” Sarcasm laid on thick.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Scarhead.”

Harry laughed. Playing with their fingers. A comfortable silence falling over them, for some time. Before Harry spoke again. “So…er. How did your parents take the news. Al, told me in his last owl that Scorp was white as a sheet, when he got back to school.”

“Ah. Well. Father was Furious. As you can imagine. I believe he would have taken the news better, had Scorpius knocked up a pureblood. Though mother would have had a Kneazel. What with pureblood laws, and the like. Scorpius, as Al, stated. Was visibly shaken. He was upset that he had disappointed, his grandfather, and ended the centuries old Pureblood line of Malfoy.

Mother than put father in his place. And gave Scorpius a hug, told him that no mater what. She will always love him. While father, was mumbling about how his progeny’s, having unhealthy obsessions with potters.”

Harry laughed, “Yes what is it. With you Malfoy men and us Potters.”

Draco grinned. “The same could be said, about you Potter's, with we Malfoy’s.”

“Oh. Father. Potter this, Potter that. My father will hear about this, Potter.” Harry laughed.

Draco, planted a heated kiss on him. “shut up. Potter.” He grinned through the kiss. A steady kicking, coming from where their hands laid joined. Over the life they had made.

***

“Yes mister Potter.” Mcgonagall sighed, as Albus raised his hand, for the tenth time that lesson. “I have to pee.” Al stated.

“Very, well. Mister Potter, but from now on. You do not need to ask to use the lavatory. You are excused. Miss Granger-Weasley, you may accompany mister Potter.” She proclaimed. Getting back to teaching the class, how to turn a hedgehog into a pincushion.

Rose, well, Rose. Out of her chair helping the close to Nine month along Albus. Out into the hall and down to the boys loo. On the way there, they talked about nothing and everything, mostly their results in transfiguration.

“I will wait just outside, if you need me.” Rose, said before Albus went to do his business.

Five minutes later. He met with Rose, just outside the door, like she said. “My Godric. Albus-Severus. What on earth were you doing in there?”

“Word of advice, Rose. When you decide you want to get pregnant, don’t. Get a surrogate. They deal with the headaches, nausea, actual vomiting, constipation, constant urination, getting fat, stretch marks. And an actual human coming out of them, while all you would need to do is raise it.” Al grimaced.

Rose, shook her head at the thought. Watching as Albus wonders down the wrong corridor. “Albus-Severus.” She shouted. He didn’t hear her. “Albus.” She shouted again. He still didn’t hear her. “Al!” she screamed. He finally turned around.

“Huh?” He said startled. “Class. Is the other way.” She explained. Pointing down the other corridor.

“Oh.” He blushed. Before turning around. “See, this is why people need to accompany me. Did I mention baby brain before.”

“You did not.” She replied.

“It’s a bitch.” He said. Rose could do nothing but laugh, the whole way back to class. Which they now only had fifteen minutes left of.

Those fifteen minutes passed by quickly, and Albus, Scorpius and Rose. All made their way down to the great hall for lunch.

“So. Hows the bet coming along.” Rose asked.

Scorpius groaned, while Al thought he might have the toad in the hole for lunch.

“So?” Rose reiterated. As the three sat down at the Slytherin table. “I just don’t see it happening. She hates James with a passion. And everything I try just fails epically. Making her see him as a hero, failed. Trying to get them trapped in broom closet together, failed. Sending love notes. Failed. She incendioed them all, without even reading them. What do girls even like anyway?” Scorpius, bemoaned. Hitting his head on the table repeatedly.

Rose laughed before turning her attention to Albus. “What about you. Any luck on your end.” She pondered. Albus looked up at her before turning his attention back to his food. Rose quirked an eyebrow, at Scorpius, as if to say did I do something wrong.

“Don’t mind Al at the mo.” Scorpius said. “Don’t say, mo.” Al but in, before eating again. Rose, rose both her brows and let out a whistle.

“As you may have guessed. By Al’s lovely attitude. He is suffering from another bout of mood swings. And is rather techie, he’s also freaking out about becoming a father in a months time. Along with freaking out, about finals and when no one is around, he rearranges or private rooms, so many times I think I might get dizzy. Also he cant think of a way to get the serpent of Slytherin, to even look at James.” Scorpius added.

“One cant feel all that. They’d explode.” Rose sated. Looking at Albus, as he pored gravy over his mash. While simultaneously saying. “Just because you have the emotional rage of a teaspoon.”

Scorpius started to laugh, while Rose sat gobsmacked, before she to joined Scorpius in his infectious laughter. Al, let a small grin, pass his lips. As he ate his mash and gravy covered spoon. After the laughter had died down, Rose spoke, wiping the mirth from her eyes.

“Well. I don’t know how to help, with my moody cousin. But. I do know how a girls mind works. Let me see if I can give it a shot. And if I win. I get to be godmother, and, you name your baby Rose. Even if its a boy.” She smirked. Hand outstretched, for a bargain.

“If I have to name our baby Rose. I’m leaving you.” Albus, deadpanned. Chocolate pudding now in front of him.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Deal.” He agreed, shaking Rose’s hand.

“Watch and learn boys. Watch and learn.” She smirked in a cocky air. Making her way over to Nathara. “Ten gallons. She’s back back in under five minutes.” Al garbled around his pudding.

“Your on.” Scorpius smiled.

That smile soon fell however, when not even three and a half minutes later. Rose skulled past the boys muttering about going to see the counsellor, to help her reevaluate, her entire life. Al laid his palm out flat, as Scurpius begrudgingly handed over ten gallons from his bag.

“You may have won this round Potter. But I’ll win the major prize.”

“Keep, telling yourself that.”

Ting! Ting! Ting! Went the sound of headmistress Mcgonagall’s knife, against her water goblet. “May I have your attention. Students. Before you all head to your final classes.” She bellowed, insuring that the chatter in the great hall, dropped to a mummer. “As you all know. The Anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts is approaching. and as we do on this day every year, classes are cancelled and a compulsory memorial will be held. To remember those we have lost, and what we have gained due to their sacrifice.

As is tradition. We have a survivor of the battle lead the memorial. And allow you to invite your parents along. We then hold a feast in the fallen’s honour. For this isn’t a day about death. But life.”

The hall erupted into a chorus of cheers. Before quieting down again.

“Now. I am sure you all are all wondering. Who, our lead speaker for the memorial this year. Having had our own, professor Longbottom, lead last year.” Another wave of applause. “This year, Mr Harry Potter will be leading….” Mcgonagall didn’t even get a chance to finish, her sentence. Due to the screams that filled the hall, at the mention of Harry’s name.

A large spark erupted from Mcgonagall’s wand, silencing the hall.

“Now. I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour. As Mr Potter, is currently in his ninth month of pregnancy, and we are very lucky he has agreed to speak for us. Now. Off to class with you all, and may I have miss Potter and the Scamander twins, to please meet me in my office. Now off to class.” With that, the headmistress left, leaving the great hall abuzz with the news.

“Bet you a hundred gallons, our new baby brother, or sister will be born on the anniversary, of the battle, of Hogwarts.” Al, said casually. Rising from the table with a groan.

“Your on.” Scorpius smirked.

***

“Remind me again, why we're doing this Potter.” Draco barked. As he charmed his tie, to tie itself.

“Because. Mcgonagall asked me. And I’ve gone to every anniversary, of the battle of Hogwarts, since they began. And I’m not about to miss this one.” Harry replied, stubbornly. fiddling with his pregnancy robes. Trying to get comfortable. Since he’d woken that morning, he’d had the most Merlin awful back ache. His stomach also felt insanely tight.

“Potter. You weren’t a week away from your due date every other year.”

“I don’t care if it was my due date. I still would have gone. I can’t let Mcgonagall down.” He insisted.

“You, and that bloody hero complex. Of yours.” Draco smirked, fixing Harry’s collar, that looked as untameable as his hair. Giving harry a peck on the lips. “Okay. Potter. Lets go to Hogwarts.”

One quick floo ride. And a quick briefing with the headmistress, and they were at the doors to the great hall. The large entryway doors to the castle open, with parents and students pouring in. Draco held Harry’s hand tightly, as he received some untoward glances, from those who still hadn't forgotten, or forgiven him. For mistakes made in the war.

“Ignore them. You are not the things they made you do.” Harry, reassured his fiancée. Draco smiled. Rubbing his free hand up and down Harry’s arm.

“If you would face the great hall entrance. The proceedings will begin momentarily.” Mcgonagall informed them.

The doors swung open, and when they entered. It was a sight, to behold.

What seemed to look like patronus’s, but were in fact a corporal charm. Took the form of the lost. There were many faces, young, and old. The blue ghost like appearance’s waving and smiling at all those who walked by. Many of them, Harry was sad to say, he didn’t recognise. While the loving faces of Tonks, and Remus, brought tears to his eyes. Looking ahead at the podium, Harry could see the somber faces of the Weasley clan. Smiling through their tears, at the laughing Fred. Who winked at them, from time, to time.

The familiar hoot of an owl, brought his attention to the flying, spectral figure. Doing loops around the room. 

"Hedwig.” Harry whispered. Feeling the arms of Draco, wrap around his body.

There were to many, familiar faces to name, as they made their way to the front of the great hall. Taking a place in the row of chairs, that were each tied with constellations, twinkling on ribbon, with what looked like a star, holding them together. Combined with the Hogwarts, great hall ceiling, and the forms of the fallen. Even. Those who hadn’t died in battle. Such as his parents, who were at the very centre of the podium. It was magical.

“Hello, Harry.” Luna’s airy voice drew him out of his revere. Sporting what looked like a ballgown of flowers. The top, consisting of purple delphiniums. Leading down to a variety of different flowers. All of them purple.

“Luna.” Harry acknowledged. Rubbing his back for what felt like, the thousandth time that day.

“I must say, your daughter is one talented witch.” Luna, said knowingly.

“Er…what?” Harry muttered, in confusion. As Luna wondered off. Taking her husband with her.

“Daddy!” Lily, exclaimed. Hugging him gently. “What do you think.” She gestured to their surroundings. Harry’s eyes brimmed with pride. Draco’s showing the same.

“You did this Phoenix.” He said in awe. “I don’t think you should call me that.” She replied.

“And, why not?” Harry beamed. “You certainly, look like one.” gesturing to her ensemble. A dress, that reached her knees, looking like the tail of a Phoenix. Moving like real fire. With long sleeves that dropped at the cuff like wings. And a gorgeous golden necklace that circled around her neck, the left side the head. With a medium sized ruby, that then fanned out to curl around her neck in swirls. Red, yellow and orange, gems dispersed throughout. Her fiery red hair helping the look.

Lily hugged him again. “Because. I’m your flower. And I will always be your flower. My look, just seemed fitting today.” She smiled. Patting Aurnia, who was nippling on the jewels around her neck. “So. What do you think.”

“What do I think. Lil’s its beautiful. You did all this yourself?” He grinned fondly.

“No. Lorcan and Lysander helped.” She beamed. Pulling some type of food from the flames of her dress, and feeding it to the growing niffler. “She’s being modest. Mr Potter.” One of Luna’s twins, popped up beside his daughter.

“It was all her genius.” His double piped up, from the left of Lily. He assumed it was Lorcan.

Lily blushed scarlet. Draco nudged Harry, giving him a subtle nod to the two boys, who were looking at his daughter, like she hung the moon. A growling lion awoke at the sight. Not his little girl. He didn’t care if he’d known Luna’s boys since they were in nappies. His flower wasn’t dating until she was one hundred and fifty.

Draco gave a chuckle, as he asked the boys what they’d contributed to the decor. Which could only be described as magical. While harry seethed. And bit down on his tongue, as another wave of pain grabbed him.

They were saved by Mcgonagall, before Harry went full blown papa bear.

“Though she gives me more headaches than, you and your father did, during your tenure here. Potter. I thought I’d put your daughters passion and genius to good use. That wouldn’t involve nudism. You have a very gifted witch in the family Potter.” Minerva stated proudly. “Now. I best get this underway. I look forward to your speech, Potter. And can not thank you enough, for agreeing to speak.” Giving Harry a friendly pat on the shoulder, before making her way to the podium.

“To our seats, boys.” Lily smiled, skipping off. The two boys close behind.

“Grrr.” Escaped, Harry at the sight.

“Did. You just growl?” Draco smirked.

“Shove off. Lets sit down before my back breaks.” Laughing Draco lead the way.

Then the memorial started. Mcgonagall opened, then came the reading of the fallen. Their spectral images, lighting up when their names were called. It didn’t matter how many times, Harry sat through the, reading of the fallen. Harry would, always feel as if his heart couldn’t take the fact that none of them, would be gone. If only he’d defeated Voldemort sooner.

Draco squeezed his hand tighter, knowing where his thoughts were heading. A soft kick also brought him to the present. As he turned to give Draco a weak smile.

“And now we come to the closing of this day. Ending with the words of those who fought. This years speaker. Mr Harry Potter.” The audience cheered, as Harry made his way to the podium. The owl pedestal unfurling its wings at his approach.

“Ugh.” He winced, as a particularly nasty pain shot through him. His head popped up as it dawned on him. “Oh shit.” He whispered under his breath. “Short and sweet Harry. Short and sweet.”

His eyes scanned the room, landing on his family. The Weasley's, his children, Teddy, Hermione, Ron, his friends. Draco. Even though he’d lost so much in his past. He wouldn’t change his future for anything.

“We are all here today…” and he gave the best dame speech of his life. probably because his mind wasn’t focused on what to say, rather the growing contractions. That were getting closer together. “…So, in conclusion. When we come together this day. Next year, or even years from now. Don’t think about how so many were lost. Though never forget them. Think instead, about how they lived.”

The great hall erupted into applause. But Harry was already off the podium quick smart. Draco, was up and out of his seat in seconds. “Potter.” He queried. “Infirmary. Now.” Harry gritted through clenched teeth. Draco’s eyes bulged and he turned pale. “What about Saint Mungos? We have a healer. A very good healer.” Draco panicked.

Harry gripped his wrist harshly. Making Draco wince in pain. “Infirmary. Now!” He reiterated. Again through clenched teeth. “Infirmary it is.” Draco croaked.

Taking a hold of him, they made their way out the great hall. Catching their children eyes, as they went. Plus the Weasley, and Granger-Weasley family. And the three Lupins. The gang pounded after the two, as they hastily, made their way to the infirmary. Once out of ear shot, of the hustle and bustle of the great hall. Lily asked what was going on.

“Lil’s.” He panted, resting himself on the cool castle walls, for a moment. “Go and get Madam Bianca.” She was off like a firebolt. While they continued their way to the closest bed.

“Ohhhh. Ughhhh.” He grimaced. As he climbed upon it. Catching his son pocket a bag of gallons, out of the corner of his eye.

“Miss potter. I would appreciate if you would stop pushing me.” Came the healers voice, from the hospital wing entrance. The gang turned, as they entered. “Merlins beard.” Bianca exclaimed upon seeing him. Grasping his stomach in pain. She cast a scanning charm upon seeing his distress. “Mr. Potter. It would appear you’re in labour.”

“No shit.” Draco drawled.

Rolling her eyes at him, she continued. “What I mean, is. He is in active labour. seems as if he’s been in the early stages since. Five this morning.”

Draco shot him a scathing look. “FIVE! THIS MORNING! POTTER!”

“Don’t yell at me.” Harry barked. “I’ve gone through more painful thing's than this. The starting of contractions. Feels like a pin prick to me.”

BANG!

They all turned their attention to the entrance. Where the doors were closing, behind the two figures who were gracefully making their way over to them.

“Mother! Father! What, are you doing, here?” Draco marvelled.

Narcissa, kissed her son on the cheek. Then placed a kiss on Harry perspiring forehead. “You didn’t think I would miss my grandchild’s birth, now did you, Dragon.”

Ron, and Teddy’s laughs could be heard over the endearment.

“Thats not what I meant. I meant. How did you know to come here.”

Wrapping her arm’s around Scorpius, then rubbing Albus’s belly, with a delicate hand, she answered. “Mrs Granger-Weasley, sent us a patronus.” She smiled. Giving Hermione, an appreciative nod.

“Thanks Granger.” Said Draco. As Harry winced through another contraction. “How many times, do I need to remind you. Its Granger-Weasley.” Hermione huffed. “You’ll always be Granger, to me. Granger.” He winked. As she scoffed in amusement.

“Aghh.” Harry moaned. Making Al turn green, at the thought that, he would have to go through that in a month.

“That’s it. Everyone. out.” Bianca shouted sternly. Most of the children gapped. Never having seen her lose her temper, before. “Only those who Mr Potter allows, may stay.”

“If you want to stay. raise your hand.” Harry grunted. Wanting to get up and walk around.

Fred the second raised his hand, Angelina promptly grasped it, and ushered her son out. George laughing, at his son’s antics, grabbed Roxi. Leaving the Infirmary with a “Good luck Harry.”

“I’ve not missed one of my grandchildren's births, I’m not about to start now. I’m here for you Harry dear.”

“Thanks Molly.” Harry grinned weakly. “Hermione, I want you here. Ron. Get out.” Hermione smiled, taking Harrys other hand. The one that wasn’t, near breaking Draco’s. Each time a contraction hit.

“Thanks mate. Really feeling the love. Come on Rose. Hugo. You wont be dealing with this, for I hope another twenty years.” Ron grumbled. After there departure, Bill and Fleur and their two left. Percy and his family, Teddy decided to stay. Kissing Mooney and Vicki as they walked out behind her family. All of which wishing Harry luck.

Charlie had to go back to Romania, and Arthur decided to look after the Weasley herd. Taking them to the great hall for the feast. A quit Lucius followed him out. His last words “Take good care, of my new grandson.”

“He fainted. When Draco was born.” Narcissa grinned mischievously. As her husband left. Managing a laugh from Harry.

“Is this it. These all the family members you would like present for the surgery.”

“Surgery?” Albus stuttered. Holding his own stomach, reverently. “Yes. Though babies are made the same way, between two wizards. They are not delivered the same. While a witch, delivers naturally, unless complication arise. A wizard will always deliver Surgically. Due to your genitals. However it can not be removed before the contractions are five minutes apart. Its unclear why.” Bianca explained.

“Okay.” He gulped, taking Scorpius hand.

“So. Harry, are you ready.” She asked.

Looking at his children, Molly, Narcissa, Hermione and even Aurina, who was hiding in Lilys dress. He Said. “Yes. I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Draco replied. Still holding on to his hand.

Bianca then shot a number of healing spells, at Harry that brought up a spectral graphs, and monitors. Touching Harrys hard stomach, all over, she asked if he could feel anything. He couldn’t. He was assured that was normal. “I’m going to make the incision. Mrs Malfoy, will you be ready with the towels. Harry, Draco.. I know you’ll want to hold your baby straight away, but as you both know, having already had children. I will need to take them away, to check them over. Okay?” Bianca said reassuringly.

The expecting parents, both nodded. The healer, made the incision. At the corner of his eye, Harry saw Teddy’s hair turn green. While the grip on Harry’s left hand turned slack, and a thump was heard. Two actually.

“Draco?” Harry, looked down at his fiancée. Who was unconscious on the stone floor. “Hermione, please revive, my wimp of a fiancée” he stated calmly.

“Boy’s.” She sighed. As she revived him. While Harry laughed, as Albus kicked an equally unconscious Scorpius. “Well. Thats reassuring.”Albus humphed. While his brother laughed. “Its not funny. James.”Al spat, levitating Scorpius over to the bed next to Harry’s.

“Malfoy men. They act like their made of stone. Put them in a birthing room and they crumble.” Narcissa stated, calmly. As she helped Hermione pick up Draco. Placing him next to Harry.

“Ugh. What happened? I feel, like a herd of erumpats, just ran over me.” Draco groaned. Leaning against the bed trying to open his eyes. “If you missed our Childs birth. That could be arranged.” Harry snarked. “I didn’t did I” he asked worried. Waking up fully. “No you didn’t.” Harry replied.

A wailing filled the air, and they all turned their heads to the source of the noise. “Narcissa. Blankets.” Bianca commanded. “Molly. A weight counter.” The three women turned their backs to the group. After Draco cut the cord with a severing hex. Still in the dark about what their baby was.

An unpureblooded squeal left Narcissa lips. Never hearing a sound like that from his mother before. Draco was on high alert. As was Harry.

“What? What is it?” He trembled. Talking Harrys hand again.

“Nothing. Dragon. Everything is absolutely perfect.” She whimpered, trying to compose herself.

“Your mothers right. Mr Malfoy. Your baby is perfectly healthy.” Bianca assured them. Turning around with their baby in her hands. All wrapped up and cozy, eye's closed. And red hair on display.

“Potter. Why is our son a ginger. Never in the history of Malfoy’s, have we had a ginger.” Draco sighed. Harry whacked his arm. Before taking their child into his. “You, are so beautiful. Don’t let your father tell you different.” He cooed. Tears streaming down his face. “My little Phoenix.”

“Phoenix! Thats a great name for him.” Draco cooed gently. His fingers in the tight grip of his son.

A bark of laughter came from the Weasley and Malfoy matriarchs. As all those present cooed over the baby. Crowding the bed. All but Scorpius that is, who was still unconscious. Snoring lightly on the bed beside the couple.

“What are you to giggling about?” Draco drawled. His mother came over to the two, placing a hand on her sons shoulder. As she unwrapped the blanket that held Phoenix. “Only that Phoenix.” She unwrapped the rest of the blanket. So that all could see the squirming naked body. “Is a girl.” She grinned.

Lily screamed, so loudly Harry thought he’d gone deaf. “Yes. Finally. I have a sister.” Scorpius fell off of the bed. Having been woken by Lily.

“Oww.” He groaned, on the floor. Al turned his head to the side. Looking down at him. “Sleeping beauty has awoken. Now come meet our little sister.”

“I have a sister! but…but, Malfoy’s never have girls. Isn’t that right father.” He asked, coming over to see his first sibling. “It would appear, my dear Scorpius. That, that little piece of information is untrue.” Narcissa beamed, wrapping her arms around Scorpius.

“Congrats. Uncle Harry.” Teddy smiled, as he looked down at his cousin. Who was squirming around, due to the cold. Then to everyones amazement. Her hair turned blue. “Yes! Little cousin. You are my new favourite.” Teddy boomed. Turning his hair the same ice blue as hers.

“Hey.” James, Scorpius and Albus shot back in indignation. While in awe, Lily said “I love my little sister.” As she grabbed Aurina, before she jumped on the bed.

“I think we should give the new daddies, time to bond, while we go down and get some food, from the feast.” Bianca ordered.

All Harry’s kids gave their new sister a kiss on the head, before leaving, including Teddy. Molly and Hermione hugged and kissed Harry, telling him how proud they were. And Harry allocated Hermione and Teddy godparents. A decision that the two had come up with a few weeks back, after a very heated argument.

Narcissa, decide to stay wit the boys, so Bianca fixed up Harry before heading out for food.

Smiling down at their beautiful daughter the two were enamoured. “Well. I guess we cant call her Phoenix.” Draco sighed.

“Why not. I like it. And it suits her.” Harry protested. “She is a lady Potter. And black tradition state that…” Draco begun.

“Dragon I’m afraid you cant change her name.” Narcissa explained.

“What- Yes” the boys said in unison. “Once a name has been decided. It can not be changed. It will have already been magically sent to the ministry. and written in the Hogwarts registry. The only thing you can change is her middle name. Seeing as you haven’t picked it.” Narcissa added. Watching as her granddaughters hair changed, as she slept.

“Fine. But I get to pick it. Narcissa.” Draco smiled. “Phoenix Narcissa Malfoy-Potter.”

“Oh. Dragon.” Narcissa cried. Hugging them both, before picking up Phoenix and kissing her ever changing mop of hair. “You will be the most beautiful Malfoy yet.” She cooed.

The boys went to sleep and Narcissa watched over her granddaughter. When the boys awoke, they didn’t get to hold their daughter as she was passed around the sea of Weasley's, that had returned. Lucius almost had a conniption, when he discovered his grandson was a granddaughter. He was somewhat mollified when her metamorphages where shown. Harry even thought he saw a tear in his eye.

“Al. can you pass me your sister.” Harry grinned. As Albus looked down at her with both love and fear. “Sure dad.” As he passed her over. “You’ll be fine Al. and if you arn't Draco and I will always be here.”

“Thanks, dad.” He said weakly.

BANG!

All turned to the racket. “Harry James potter. Why was I not here for my niece’s birth.” Ginny boomed.

Taking his dads shoulder. Albus grinned. “Im always here for you.”

***

“Get out of me quaffle. Out! Out! Out!” Albus groaned. As he hit his head, against the desk, at the end of his finale exam for the year.

“Well. I found that quit enjoyable.” Rose said, from the desk to his right. “speak for yourself. You don’t have a human inside you, playing a game of quidditch.” Albus moaned. Rising from his desk.

“Speaking of tiny humans. Hows your sister.” She asked. As the two made their way out the classroom.

“HAH.” Albus laughed. “Apparently, little Phoenix, has been a total nightmare. She’s up all night, she cries all hours of the day, and all they do is, feed her, try get her to sleep, change her then do it all over again. Dad hasn’t showered in a month. And Draco hasn’t cleaned the house in just as long, or his teeth for that matter. And they have only sent one joint letter to James, Scorpius, Lily and I. It was covered in powder and milk.”

“Wow!” Rose exclaimed wide eyed. “I know right. They are loosing their minds.” He replied.

“No. I mean you.” Rose, grabbed his hand, halting him to a stop. “What?” Al, tried to play it off. “Your really not ready to be a father, are you.”

“What? No… Thats not, I… Is it that obvious.” Al sighed.

“No. Well, not to most. How long have you felt this way.” She asked. Pulling I’m out the way of, ongoing student traffic, and against the wall.

Albus clutched, the note that he had been hiding, in his robes since his sisters birth. And passed it to his cousin. Hoping she wouldn’t end their tenuous friendship. She raised a curious brow, taking the note, and began to read.

_**Dear Phobus.** _

**_Now that circumstances have changed. I understand if you are still hesitant to give your baby away. At your age it must be a daunting and scary decision. What with the father wanting to keep the baby, and you unable to express your doubts about keeping it._ **

**_And now your father knows, it will become more difficult to follow through with our plan. But know if you still plan to go through with it, I’m still in. But if you change your mind, and want to keep your baby. Know I bare you no ill will. I await your owl with your final decision._ **

**_Sincerely_ **

**_Hopeful mother._ **

Rose looked up at him in shock, once she’d finished the letter. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Since our little spat months ago.” He admitted.

“Godric. Albus. What do you even know about this woman. You were just going to give your baby to some stranger.” She whispers, so passer’s by couldn’t here.

“Yes, Rose. I’m just going to give my baby over to some random stranger who could be a pedophile for all I know. Come on. Of course I know who she is, we’ve met a few times down at Hogsmead. And we’ve been corresponding for months.” He scoffed. Rubbing his stomach.

“Why does she call you Phobus? And how did you find her.” She asked without taking a breath.

“Over the Christmas Hols I went to one of dads orphanage's he sponsors. and may or may not have broke into their applicant files. She seemed like the best fit. her and her wife have both tried for years for a child, and they wanted a baby. Their eightieth on the waiting list. So I contacted her, didn’t tell her who I was because at the time nobody knew of my pregnancy it was easier to just give the baby away.

So we met up, sent owls. She has a good job at Saint Mungos. Her wife is a lawyer here in Scotland. In the muggle world, for magical cases that slip through the muggle courts. And I cast glamours when we met, I even met with both of them, I didn’t want to get their hopes up incase I changed my mind. So we made a plan. When I went into labour I’d owl her, she gave me this emergency portkey for when it was time.” he pulled out a necklace from around his neck, to show her.

“So I would arrive in a private room at Saint Mungos, and she’d help deliver the baby. But now, I haven’t owled her back. I don’t know what to do. And that note has been burning a hole in my robe pocket for a month. While Scorpius has been going out and buying cots, and bassinets, and a whole bunch of shite I don’t even know how to use. All the while I don’t even know if I want the baby.” He sighed. Resting his head against the wall.

“You don’t want our baby?” Al’s head popped up, to see scorpius, eyes hurt and holding a box of Huniedukes chocolates, limply in his hand.

“Scorpius!” Al, pushed up off the wall, to try and placate him, but he moved away from his touch.

“You don’t want our baby.” He reiterated.

“No! Scorp. Thats not. You don’t… We are fourteen, Scorp. And you aren’t the one who has put their body on the line. Caring for it, making sure it eats enough, making sure I eat enough so I don’t faint. Not having certain things. Not be able to do things. Having to get fat. And pee every five seconds. You don’t know what its like Scorp.” Albus stated, his ire rising.

“Oh. So because I’m not the one with our child inside them. I don’t get a say.” Scorpius growled.

“That, is not what I said.”

“I have been there for you, through everything. I am just as much apart of our Childs life. And yes, I can walk away, like you love reminding me. But I haven’t. I have had to endure your mood swings, your attempts to push me away, and your constant negativity towards me and our child. And now after everything you what? Want to give our baby away.” Scorpius screamed. Getting up in Al’s face with each word. He’d never seen Scorpius this angry before.

Yes. But he couldn’t tell Scorpius that. Not if he wanted to lose him forever. “That’s not what I said. You caught me off guard. In a moment of panic confiding in my cousin, that I was scared shitless at the idea of being a parent. While all our friends get to live their lives.” He snapped.

“Because I ruined it.” Scorpius said quietly, though it sounded like a shout.

“Yes.” Albus, said before he could stop himself. He didn’t mean that. Scorpius stumbled back as if physically wounded. Before turning his back on Al and storming off down the corridor. Rose who had remained silent through the whole ordeal, finally spoke up. “You can be a complete tosser Albus-Severus. How could you say that. He is your best friend. Not to mention, your boyfriend.” Shoving the note back to him.

“No. He’s not. he’s never even said he loves me.” Albus sneered. Shoving the note into his robe pocket.

“Your, a fool. Albus-Severus. If you cant see that boy loves you. Than you don’t deserve him.” She bit back.

“What. So you can get your claws in him.” He sneered. “Don’t act like you haven’t been waiting for the chance.”

Rose turned her back on him, racing down the halls in search of Scorpius no doubt. Al, wondered through the castle, before again leaning against the stone walls. His breathing heavy and his eye's blurry with tears. Sobbing hard, and not caring if anyone saw.

“Ugh.” He sobbed. As a pain wracked through him. “Ow.” He gasped in pain. What the actual, fuck. “Ugh.” He cried out again. “Oh no. oh no, oh no, oh no. Not now, not now, quaffle.” Even though he was begging earlier to be free of the quaffle the reality of it was a whole different thing. He stood to make his way to the infirmary, before stoping. And taking hold of the necklace/portkey. Falling back towards the wall, with a heavy breath. Hand grasping his stomach. “Fuck.” He winced. Hand still on the necklace.

“Now, now Potter. Language.” The gravely voice of Nathara Flint, admonished.

“Oh, thank Salazar.” He panted. “Nathara. I need your help.”

“Whoah, Albus whats wrong?” She asked. That was a loaded question, he thought. “I’m pretty sure… oh fuck! Scratch that. Definitely sure that I am in labour.”

“If it isn’t the temptress made to draw me out of, the garden of eden.” A familiar voice called out, flirtatiously.

“James!” Al, sighed in relief.

“For once, Potter, I’m glad to see you.”Nathara said, as a contraction hit, making Albus cry out. “Merlin. Al. Whats wrong?” James asked concerned. Leaning down to face Al’s bent over form. “He’s in labour, Potter.” Nathara supplied.

“Godric.” James gasped in a panic. “I’m going to leave you, with your brother now, Albus. Okay?” She soothed. “No.” Albus protested. Grabbing her arm tight. “Don’t leave me. please. Both of you, take me to the infirmary.”

“Okay, okay.” She acquiesced. “Help me, hold him Potter.” She demanded. Taking Albus left arm around her shoulder. While his brother took the other. They were quite the sight to passers-by, on their way to the hospital wing. Nathara and James conversing the whole way, trying to distract him, from the pain. Al, couldn’t help but think, the two made a good team.

After, in Al’s opinion. A much to long journey. They made it to the infirmary. Where upon a thorough medical scan from madam Bianca, he was informed that he still had hours to go, before the baby was born. Hours to be spent in pain, contemplating what path he wanted to take. Scorpius and their child, or one where he no longer had his child, and awkward family events and living quarters with a Scorpius who hated him.

He barely heard Bianca tell him, she was going to contact his parents, to caught in his own world. Before releasing, there was no, point feeling sorry for himself. He wanted Scorpius. Needed Scorpius, he couldn’t. Go through this without him.

“Jamie.” He groaned. “Can you, find Scorp. Please. I said some things, shitty things. And aghhh…” another contraction hit. “please. I just want Scorp. Please.” He begged.

“Don’t worry Al. I’ll find him. Accio Map.” Ten seconds later, the maunders map zoomed into his hands. “I solemnly swear, I’m up to no good.” The map opened, and Jamie began his search. “Is that Hogwarts?” Nathara exclaimed, in amazement. Which for her was a big deal.

“Yes.” James grinned. “And not just any old map, of Hogwarts. It belonged to my grandfather. He and his friends made it. It shows every spot in the castle. Where people are, every minute of every day.”

“Salazar!” She replied, gobsmacked. “See. Here we are, in the infirmary.” James explained. Pointing to their names, huddled together. “And theres Lil’s with Aurina, coming through the doors. Wait. What?” All three students turned, to find Lily petting Aurina, skipping over to the bed at the far corner of the room. Where Lorcan and Lysander, were staring at them with open mouths.

Jumping up, on one of the twins beds. The hood of her deep blue dress falling of her head, as the black flowers, bloomed in the cresent moon, that was cut in the back. “I’m, sorry about the fire crab. Hagrid assured me, he was only in the juvenile stage.” Lily started.

“Um… Lil’s.” One of the twins piped up, rubbing his bandaged hand. But Lily continued. “I’m sure, if Fang the second wasn’t out of his kennel, he wouldn’t have attacked. Though, you mustn't blame poor Ahi. He’s still learning what is danger, and what isn’t.” She rambled on.

James, Nathara and Albus, all looked at each other in bafflement. As Lorcan tried to stop her speaking and Aurina scampered over to Al resting on his stomach.

“And Ahi, was rescued by Hagrid. He was being grown to make a cauldron! A cauldron! How would those, loathsome disgraces to the name of wizard, like to be turned into a cauldron…”

“LILY!” Both boys boomed. Jolting up right. She stared in surprise, at the usually soft spoken boys. “What?” She asked. They both pointed to Albus bed.

“AL!” She shrieked. Racing over to his bed. “why didn’t you say something earlier.” She reprimanded. The Scamander's locked eyes with each other, shaking their heads in exasperation.

“Lil’s I’m so glad your here.” Albus winced. Clutching his stomach. “Now, I wont be alone, when Nathara and James, go to look for Scorp.” Nathara’s eyes bulged. “What do you mean. When I go with Potter. That, wasn’t part of me accompanying you?”

“Please.” He pleaded. Giving her puppy dog eyes, she couldn’t resist. “Fine. Come on Potter. You and that amazing, yet creepy map. Lets go find Malfoy.” They made their way out, with the retreating sound of: “why, are those two feet doing that?” The response wasn’t heard, but the “THAT’S DISGUSTING, POTTER!” Was.

“Why, wasn’t Scorp with you?” Lily wondered. Al turned his head in shame. What was he supposed to say. He guessed there was only one thing to say. The truth. “I fucked up Lil’s. I really fucked up.” He cried. Lily, looked over at the Scamander boy’s, before pulling her wand, out of her starry boots. Spelling the curtains around his bed closed.

Albus breathed heavily, gasping for air through his tears. Lily sat on the bed, flatting his hair down to no avail. But it was calming motion, so she continued. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad Al.” she placated.

“It was.” He continued to sob. “I told him. I told him, it was all his fault I was pregnant. And that, that, I didn’t want our Quaffle.” Lily, looked at him in pity, Albus couldn’t stand it. “He loves you, Albus. You know that don’t you?” She said.

Everyone kept saying that. Why did everyone keep telling him that.

“He’s never told me.” He whimpered. Another pain coursing through him. Aurina snuggled in closer. While Lily rolled her eyes, at him. “even a blind man, could see he is. And have you ever told him?” Her eyes twinkled, having caught him out. She was right he hadn’t. “Well…No” he admitted.

“Do you?” She asked. “Yes.” Was his immediate response. “And why, haven’t you told him?” She asked.

Because. Because. Why hadn't he told him? Maybe because he was contemplated giving away their child. Or maybe because he…

“I was scared. Scared, that he didn’t or doesn’t feel the same way.” He confided. “You idiot.” She shook her head at his utter stupidity. “pretend I’m Scorp. Tell me everything, that you have been to much of a Drircrawl to say.”

“Fuck” he moaned. Sitting up from another contraction. They seemed to be getting worse. “Well. First of all. I’m going to say, that I’m gonna rip your balls off you tosser, for making me go through this hell.” He panted. Trying to control his breathing, forcing Aurina off his stomach, and over to her owners waiting hands. “Then. I’d say, that your not a tosser. And I love you and I…..I love our baby. And…” was this what he wanted. He thinks that deep down it is. or he would have activated the portkey. “I’d never get rid of our baby. Because its a part of you, and. I love you.” Lily smiled.

“There. Happy, now. You made me sound like a love sick, bird.” He harrumphed.

“immensely.” The grinned.

“Did, you mean it.” Albus turned, at the voice. Knowing it instantly. “Scorpius.” He said, relieved, at the sight of him, walking through the curtains. “Yes. Yes I did.” He blubbered embarrassingly. “even the bit about me being a tosser.” The blond boy grinned, weakly.

“You can be at times, but at the moment, I’m the tosser. I didn’t mean what I said. I was Hormonal and stressed that I wouldn’t pass my exams. And I was scared. But none of that, is any excuse for being a twat.” Lily waked him on the shoulder for his language. “Sorry, not just to you Lil’s, but you, Scorp. I’m sorry because, because… because, I love you.”

Lip's meet his quickly, hands cupping his cheeks. “I love you to.” Scorpius proclaimed.

“ALBUS!” His mum cried. Startling the boys from their embrace. “Mum!” Lily and Albus said in unison. Lily, leaving his side to embrace their mother, but getting side stepped, looking like a fool, as she went straight for him.

“How are you Albus? Are you in a lot of pain? How far are the contractions….” She rambled.

“Let him breath Gin.” His dad chuckled, as he walked in, with madam Bianca and Scorpius dad, not far behind them. A wailing Phoenix in his arms.

“Can a mother not worry.” She sighed. His dad just rolled his eyes. “Don’t you mean grandmother.” Draco grinned.

“If you weren’t holding a baby Malfoy. I’d hex you, into next week.” His mother glared. While Phoenix continued to cry.

“Come here lil sis.” Lily beamed. Reaching for her. Draco passing her over gladly. “Take her, she’s driving me mental.” Lily laughed as she took their sister. Her cries stopping immediately. “traitor.” Draco bemoaned, placing a kiss on her little head.

“look how cute you’ve gotten.” Lily cooed. Bouncing her up and down, making her gurgle happily. As she took her to see the twins, Aurina trotting behind her, as Phoenix hair changed from its dark red to a peaceful green. James and Nathara, could be seen chatting to each other closely as the curtin closed behind his sisters.

Madam Bianca, cast a few more healing spells, a worried look passing over her features, though she tried to hide it, Scorpius and Draco caught it. “what?” Scorp asked, worried. “I don’t want to alarm you, but the baby seems to be in distress.” She responded calmly.

“What!” Albus cried out in distress. “what, do you mean? Is the quaffle okay?” One of the floating stats she had up, beginning to flash, and beep. Showing Albus heart rate, and blood pressure pick up.

Ginny and Harry, looked at each other in fear, before trying to calm down there son. “sweetie, you need to relax. Babies heart rates, go up and down.” She tried to sooth him, brushing the sweat soaked hair off his forehead.

“Your mothers right. When your brother was born, the same thing happened. But your mother remained calm, and his heart rate went back to normal.” His dad tried to reassure him.

“Thats different. That was, a normal pregnancy. Not a male one! Phoenix wasn’t like this?” Al stressed. Biting his lip and squeezing Scorp’s hand.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The monitor went up.

“Albus, I need you to calm down. Your parents are right. You need to relax. I cant administer a calming drought, while you are in labour.” Bianca ordered.

“Al! Al! Look at me, its going to be fine.” Scorpius grinned at him weakly. Placing a kiss on his hand. “And we’ll get to see our baby soon. And ….. AL! AL!” Scorpius screamed, as Albus fell limp, in his hands.

The last thing Albus heard, was the deafening ring of:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

***

Albus, opened his eyes slowly, to the sound of a curp, barking and licking his face.

What?

“Ugh, get off me Quil.” He grumbled. Pushing the curp off of him, as he sat up. The curp simply wagged its tails excitedly, not in the least bit phased by being told off.

Where was he? And why did he know the dogs name?

“Sleeping beauty, finally awakens.” Albus turned his head, to find a much older, and if it was possible, more handsome. Scorpius, grinning at him.

“No thanks to Quil.” He replied, not of his own accord. It was like, he was a visiter in his own body. Scorpius laughed, “Will you and Quil, ever get on?” As he sat down on the day bed, next to him.

Again Albus spoke, words that he didn’t intend to say. “When the infernal thing stops being a pain. Maybe I will.” What Al wanted to say was, where am I? Why are you so old? And why has the quaffle gotten smaller?

Reaching over, Scorp placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing it lovingly. “How’s our little one, doing?”

“Better than Leo, thats for sure. I can actually eat, and sleep. This one, actually makes me feel like having more.” Scorpius face lit up. “Don’t go getting any ideas, though. Unlike James and Nathara, it is not my sole purpose, in life to bless the world, with Potters every year.”

“Thats a bit of an over exaggeration. They only have four.” Scorp laughed. “Within a year, of each other. And one more on the way.”

“You’d think, they’d start on a contraceptive potion, after the first two, surprise’s.” Al laughed. “speaking of children, where is ours?”

“With your sisters, and Rose. Their going school book shopping.” Scorp, supplied.

“I, still cant believe, that dad and Draco had another kid after Phi! Like she wasn’t a handful enough.” Al shook his head.

What? This is way to much information. Is this a dream?

“What do you think, honeymoons are for.” Scorp winked. “Thank Merlin, I was on the potion, when we had ours then.” AL smirked in reply. Scorpius shut him up with a sound kiss.

When they’d stoped Albus, continued. “I have to admit though. Gemini, is a precious little thing. Less of a wildfire than Phoenix.”

“She is a total Malfoy, our Gem. Did you know Lil’s, gave her one of Aurina’s kits.”

“Oh, trust me. I know. The youngest minister for magic, in a century. Decided to give one to Leo.” He rolled his eyes, at his sisters antics.

“I cant believe, our baby is off to Hogwarts soon. It seems like only yesterday, we were there and Leo was being born.” Scorpius reminisced.

“Now here we are, total cliches, white picket fence, reminiscing about our wonderful life.” Albus laughed. “Married, bare foot and pregnant. You the new head, of Malfoy potions and balms, and me. The finest wand maker since Olivander, and to think we wouldn’t be here, if it wasn’t for Leo.”

“I love you.” Scorpius grinned. “I love you more.” Albus stated wholeheartedly.

“I love you most.” Leo declared, walking towards to two sentimental fools.

Albus turned, looking at his child in wonder.

***

A Babies wail, rose Albus from his slumber. He tried to lift his head, but found it heavy and uncooperative. His baby. He had to see his baby.

He had to see Leo.

“Scorpius? Would you like to cut the cord?” AL, could hear madam Bianca say. “O…. Okay.” He heard Scorpius stammer, in reply.

Scorpius! Wake up Al, he thought. Wake up.

“What about Al? is he going to be alright?” Scorp asked, as he cut the cord.

I”m fine Scorp. Don’t worry about me. Worry about Leo. His mind screamed.

“Albus, is fine. His vitals are returning to normal. And your little one is looking good so far.” Bianca assured him. “Now. I’ll run some more checks over this darling, you look after the little ones papa.”

Albus could feel a hand card through his hair, as the footsteps of Bianca faded. A kiss was placed on the side of his mouth. “You have to wake up Al. I know madam Bianca said you’ll be fine…but I can’t do this on my own, I need you. And you…you have to see the quaffle.” He chuckled weakly. “Our little one is all squished and red at the moment. But Al, i’ve never seen a more beautiful baby. More beautiful than even Phi.”

“Hey! Your sister is the most beautiful baby in all creation.” He heard Draco quip. “But our grand baby is right up there with her.” Al heard his dad add. There was laughter, and a tiny wail, that was most definitely not his baby sisters. The sound of Bianca’s returning foot falls filling the room.

“Scorpius. Would you like the first hold.” Bianca asked. “No.” Scorp replied, close to Al’s ear. “Albus, should be the first one.”

Finally Albus found the strength to open his eyes.

“AL!” Scorpius beamed, jumping onto the bed and hugging him tight. “Ugh..ow.” Albus whispers, holding his now flat, and slightly squishy stomach.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Scorpius, apologised. “it’s fine Scorp, just a bit tender.”

“I don’t miss that” his dad grinned, making his way over. “You did good kido. Granted you were unconscious for most of it. I’m proud of you.” Placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Thank’s dad.”

He was then smothered with a face full of red hair. “Mum! cant breath.”

He spluttered. “Don’t ever, scare me like that again. Albus-Severus Potter. But. Like your dad says we’re very proud of you.” She stated teary eyed. Hitting his dads stomach playfully when he referred to her, as grandma.

“I hate to ruin this touching moment. But there is a little someone who is waiting to meet you.” Bianca cut in. Albus sat up straight, before leaning on his pillows, and reaching out for the bundle.

When the little thing was placed in his arms he cried, “So. You were the one, playing quidditch in my stomach?” The baby opened its eyes, looking up at him, knowing the sound of his voice. He couldn’t believe he was going to give this beautiful child away at any point. cant believe he actually had a plan to. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.” He whispered into his baby's ear. “Sorry, Scorpius but its true.” He chuckled. Tears falling down his cheeks, not even caring that his parents were watching.

“Don’t, worry. I thought the exact same thing when I laid eyes on her.” Scorpius replied. “Merlin. Al! We have a daughter! We, we, we need to get jobs and, and buy cloths, for her. We are totally unprepared, and… and…”

“Scorp. I have a feeling we will figure it out.” Albus treasured him. Looking down at their now sleeping daughter.

Five hours later. Found their daughter introduced to the whole family. Al washed and showered, Lily screaming at the fact they named her godmother, Aurina getting aquatinted with their daughter. And their parents fighting over who would be the first to hold their first grand baby. Madam Bianca shooing everyone out, so her patient could get some rest. But before his huge family left their was still one question on everyone lips.

“So, what have you named the little tyke?” Teddy asked.

“She has the Malfoy colouring and hair. Thank Merlin.” Fred II piped up. Getting a staging jinx thrown at him from every Potter. “Owww.”

“Well, we had a bet going, to see who could get James with Nathara. Whoever won that, got to name her. But we were unsuccessful in getting Nathara to even talk to James.” Scorp explained.

“Scorpius. What have I always told you.” Draco chided.

“A Malfoy, never bets unless he knows he’s going to win.” Scorpius recited.

“And…” Draco coaxed.

“Never bet a Potter.” He mumbled.

Harry laughed, but stoped quickly when Phi’s hair started to change from black to red, then back to a starry night sky.

“Actually. Nathara and I, have a date, next weekend before school lets out. And I did it without your so called help.” James buffed up proudly.

“Actually bro. You wouldn’t have had the chance to even talk, to her, if I hadn’t gone into labour. Sooo really, if it wasn’t for me, you would be drawing the covers around your bed, and be a having a date with your hand.” Albus grinned triumphantly.

“Ohhhhhhh” All the cousins snickered, along with some of his aunts and uncles. “Albus!” His mother chided, while his dad and Draco laughed. “It’s not funny, Harry.” She insisted, trying to hid the growing grin on her face.

“So. Whats her name, going to be Albus?” Roxi, asked.

“Leo.” Albus announced. “Leo Astoria Malfoy-Potter.” He smiled looking down, at his blond haired beauty. Her fingers curled in a fist, and her lips forming a silent O.

“Leo?” Scorpius, wondered.

“You don’t like it?” Albus pouted.

“No. No, I do, its just…its sounds rather…” Scorpius trailed off.

“Gryffindor.” James supplied.

“Yeah. What he said.” Scorpius continued. Looking down at Leo.

“I just have a feeling that she’s going to be a little lion.” Albus cooed, down at her, Scorpius laughed: “with centuries of Malfoy blood, and two Slytherin fathers. Not a chance.”

With a spark in his eyes Albus said, “want to bet.” Scorpius grinned from ear to ear, “Your on.”

What Scorpius didn’t know, but Albus would soon tell him, one month later. During legsiamising his daughters dreams. Was that little Leo was a seer. And that the dream Albus had on her birth, was a vision that he had tapped into.

And Leo would in fact, be a little lion.

***

“My, darling girl. Would you please, go to sleep.” Harry whimpered, tiredly. As he picked up his waling three month old. “if you scream any louder, you are going to wake, the whole house up.” He cooed. Rocking and bouncing her gently as he paced the room.

“To late.” James said. “If I get woken up, one more time. I’m flooing to mums. I don’t care if her and Olie are having, naked midnight margaritas again. At least they put up silencing charms.” He groans before, trotting half asleep, back to his bedroom and slamming his door.

Harry sighed. Looking up at the starry ceiling for strength. As another wail, started down the hall. “YOU UTTER BASTARD, JAMES. THE NEXT TIME YOU WAKE MY DAUGHTER, I’LL TELL DAD YOU SNEAK NATHARA THROUGH YOUR PRIVATE FLOO, EVERY NIGHT.”

“TO LATE NOW, ISN'T IT. YOU JUST LET THE WHOLE HOUSE KNOW, TOSSPOT.” James yelled back. “THAT’S IT. IM FLOOING TO MUM’S.” Harry heard the faint sound of the floo, flare to life. Over the cries of a two and three month old.

Harry tried in vain, to stop Phoenix cries, but to no avail. The painted, mermaid looked to be laughing at him silently, before hunting down a grindylow. Harry really needed to get Draco, to change that. Speaking of his fiancée, if he had to suffer than so would Draco.

Walking along the hall, he found the door to his granddaughters nursery open. Scorpius and Al, swinging back and forth, on the love seat that hung from the ceiling. Charmed so as not to fall or break, and it looked like Lil’s had painted it. He smiled at his daughters talent. Before being taken aback by, the sound of his son singing.

“lavenders blue, dilly, dilly, lavenders green. When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen.” Al sang, Scorpius head resting on his shoulder, as he sang down to their daughter. “ Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so.” Their daughters cries, simmered down to a whimper. And so did Phi’s miraculously. “Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work. Some to the plow, dilly, dilly, some to the fork.”

Harry stood there, watching his son, lull his daughter to sleep. And couldn’t be prouder of him. Sure he wished that he was a little older, before he started a family. And that he actually got to be a kid, like he, himself never got a chance too. But he wouldn’t give up his granddaughter for anything.

Albus and Scorpius, got up gently and placed Leo, in her cot before kissing her forehead and telling her they loved her. And when the two began to kiss, Harry took that as his cue to stop spying on his son, and head to his room. On the way poking his head into his eldest daughters room.

Who was sleeping peacefully, Aurina snuggled up against her. Harry wondered why she hadn’t rose from all the noise, before he sensed the silencing charm and shook his head, at his clever flower. Before closing the door and making it to the master bedroom.

Upon entering, he found a naked Draco, sprawled on the bed. He to was equally as naked beneath his robe, from the nights earlier activities.

“Draco.” He whispered. The blond opining his eyes, having not really been asleep. “Potter.” He groaned.

“Your daughter is awake, its your turn to feed her.” Harry said, placing Phoenix on Draco’s bare chest. Before dropping his robe, on the floor. And climbing into bed, beside his lover.

“Potter. When are you going to learn, to stop bringing her into our bed. It will only prove to her, that if she cries long enough, she’ll get whatever she wants.” Draco mumbled, as he sat up properly. Keeping a hand on Phoenix and summoning her milk with his wand, in the other.

“Sounds, just like her father.” Harry quipped, tiredly. Receiving a glare in return. As Draco placed the bottle in Phoenix mouth, her hair changing rapidly, as she suckled.

“Did I hear Leo crying?” Draco queried, as he stared down at their daughter. Harry found he could never get tired of the sight. “Hard not to, what with her father and his brother having a yelling match down the hall.” He replied.

“I thought, I heard, the floo.” Draco smirked. Summoning a cloth, and burping Phoenix. “He went to Gins. Unlike his sister, who had the presence of mind, to cast a silencing charm. He decided to leave. Oh. Remind me, when he comes back, to talk to him about letting Natara in every night. We already have two babies under our roof, we don’t need a third.”

Draco chuckled. “What?” Harry grinned. “Nothing. I just… I know I don’t say it enough…but. I love you, Potter.”

Harry beamed. “I love you too, Malfoy.”

***

Down the hall, a similar scene was playing out, but quite in the same way.

“I love you.” Albus whispered, in Scorpius ear. Wrapping his arms around him. “I love you too.” Scorpius whispered back.

“So. What shall we do now, we’ve got Leo down.” Scorpius breathed, in his ear. “I have an idea.” Albus Said suggestively.

Two seconds later, the boys fell fast asleep, their daughter dreaming of futures in the next room. Her one green, and one grey eyes, fluttering beneath her eyelids. As the house of Malfoy-Potter slept on. Not knowing what the future would bring, all but Leo. But knowing whatever it threw at them, they’d get through it. Because they had each other and cliche as it was.

They had love.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this is my first complete fic, and Drarry. hope you all like it, and enjoy. 
> 
> based off of a prompt, credit to prompter.


End file.
